Hogwarts escuela de rezo y milagros, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter hubiese descubierto que, en lugar de mago, es... CRISTIANO? Aquí tenéis la respuesta: una de las peores historias jamás escritas por el ser humano. Disfrutad de una novela sobre el extremismo, el machismo y las redes sociales.
1. Capítulo 1: El Testigo de Jehová

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere necesario. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

 _Nota de Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Mi nombre es Grace Ann. Soy nueva en todo esto del fanficción; pero recientemente, me encontré con un problema del que creo que esto es la solución. Mis pequeñas han estado pidiendo leer los libros de Harry Potter; y por supuesto me alegro de que lean; pero no quiero que se conviertan en brujas_ **[¿Qué? Desgraciadamente, leer no da poderes]** _! Así que pensé….. ¿por qué no hacer algunos pequeños cambios para que estos libros sean más apropiados_ **[No se me ocurre como alguien podría hacer que Harry Potter sea más apropiado todavía]** _? Y entonces pensé, ¿por qué no compartir esto con todas las demás mamis que se están enfrentando al mismo problema_ **[¿De qué problema hablas? Te estás montando una película muy rara tú sola]** _? Así que-¡Ta chan! ¡Aquí está! ¡Estoy TAN emocionada por compartir esto con todas vosotras! Así que, sin nada más que decir-_

 **[Antes de continuar me gustaría decir un par de cosas:**

 **No entiendo a estos padres que consideran que los libros de Harry Potter o los juegos de Pokémon, por ejemplo, son cosas satánicas que van a influenciar negativamente a sus hijos. Me da la sensación de que son extremistas religiosos, además de ignorantes, y me da pena que priven a sus hijos de cosas que han sido tan importantes en mi infancia]**

Érase una vez, un pequeño niño llamado Harry Potter que vivía bajos las escaleras en una casa en Privet Drive con su tía y su tío **[Vale, me llama poderosamente la atención que se haya molestado en leer, por lo menos, el primer libro]**. Era un chico bueno y obediente que hacía todas sus tareas; pero sentía que faltaba algo en su vida. Algo grande y especial; pero no sabía darle nombre. Se quedaba despierto cada noche; y deseaba esa cosa especial; pero entonces un día, alguien llamó a la puerta-y todo cambió.

-¡Abre la puerta, Harry!- ladró su Tía Petunia, una mujer que trabaja fuera de casa **[¡Pero si Petunia es ama de casa! Creo que, como sabe que es mala, la ha convertido en una mujer trabajadora porque desde su perspectiva cristiana eso es lo peor]** , desde el sillón donde estaba sentada con los pies en alto. Tenía el pelo corto, rizado y rubio y nunca llevaba maquillaje **[Se ve que no llevar maquillaje es de mala mujer]**. El Tío Vernon asintió cual cordero desde la cocina **[JA JA JA JA. Si un hombre está en la cocina es malo. JA JA JA JA]** ; y puso una bandeja de cremosos y chocolateados brownies en el horno.

 _¿No deberías estar haciendo eso tú?_ Pensó Harry **[Pequeño machista…]** ; pero era un jovencito muy obediente, así que abrió la puerta enseguida. Giró el metálico pomo de bronce; y abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

En el porche estaba de pie un hombre enorme y musculoso con una barba grande y masculina **[Ay, que le pone cachonda Hagrid]** ; y estaba vestido con una camisa de cuadros roja, vaqueros azules y recias botas de cuero **[En esta versión, Hagrid es un leñador]**. Su pecho estaba cubierto de una densa y revuelta capa de áspero pelo marrón **[Sí que le pone, sí]**. Llevaba un collar a que Harry le pareció una T minúscula. Solo mirando a Harry sentir feliz y en paz de alguna manera **[¿Qué dices? Deja de pensar en el pecho lobo de Hagrid, anda]** ; ¡pero no sabía decir por qué!

-Buenos días, chaval,- saludó el hombre amablemente; **[¿Por qué pones tantos puntos y coma? ¿Te parecen sensuales?]** y le sonrió a Harry. Tenía el tipo de cara pacífica y amigable en la que simplemente sabías que podías confiar.- Mi nombre es Hagrid. ¿Puedo hablar con tu mami y papi?

-No tengo una mami o un papi,- replicó Harry tristemente **[¿Hagrid no sabe que Harry es huérfano?]** ; y miró a sus viejos y deteriorados zapatos que eran azules. Quizá por eso se sentía tan solo, pensó, no por primera vez. Quizá eso era lo que le faltaba-una mami y un papi. Pero no, no era así del todo.

-¡Siento mucho oír eso!- pronunció Hagrid empáticamente.

-Puedes hablar con mi tita y tío,- respondió Harry educadamente; pestañeó sus grandes ojos azules de niño **[1. Harry tiene los ojos verdes y ese es un punto MUY importante en la saga. 2. Harry tiene 11 años en este momento, no 5]**.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- espió Tía Petunia a través de la puerta con sus ojos estrechos y de sospecha; y llevaba un traje pantalón muy grande que le quedaba fatal.

-¡Hola, vecina! Me preguntaba si habías sido salvados **[Ay, que es un Testigo de Jehová]** ,- exclamó Hagrid radiando **[¿Qué?]** ; e inclinó su sombrero de vaquero de paja de ala ancha a modo de saludo.

Tía Petunia rió con una risa gravosa; y se inclinó más sobre sus recias y prácticas botas.

-¿Salvados? ¿No me digas que tú eres uno de esos Cristianos?

Harry no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra **[¿Cómo es posible? Los cristianos son mayoría en casi todo el primer mundo]** ; pero la sonrisa de Hagrid era la sonrisa más pacífica que había visto en su vida. Hacía sentir a Harry cálido y feliz por dentro solamente ver la brillante y radiante sonrisa de la cara de ese amable y amigable desconocido. Se preguntó por qué Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon no sonreían así…

-Sí, lo soy,- replicó Hagrid amablemente.- ¿Y vosotros?

Tía Petunia rió de nuevo; y alzó su puntiaguda y afilada nariz en el aire.

-Somos demasiado inteligentes como para serlo. ¿No has leído a Dawkins? ¡Dios está muerto **[Eso es de Nietzsche]**! Dawkis lo prueba. ¿Querrías que te enseñásemos sobre el Dawkins **[Hay que reconocerle que ha respondido como una master del universo]**?

-¿Qué es un Cristiano?- consultó Harry inocentemente **[Cállate, Harry]** ; y frotó sus zapatos en la desarrapada alfombra amarilla a la que no le habían pasado el aspirador en un buen tiempo.

-Cristianos son personas que quieren ser buenas **[Claro, porque si no eres cristiano no puede ser bueno]** ,- explicó Hagrid sabiamente; y se arrodilló para estar al nivel de los ojos de Harry.- Queremos ir al cielo después de morir. ¿Sabes lo que es el cielo, Harry **[Este es el momento en el que, si yo fuese Petunia, le diría que se alejase de mi sobrino y llamaría a la policía]**?

Harry sacudió la cabeza **[¿Eso es que sí o que no? Harry, por Dios, que tienes 11 años; ¡HABLA!]** ; y sus grandes ojos estaban anchos y curiosos.

-El cielo es un lugar bonito en el que podemos estar con Dios.

Tía Petunia aplastó sus manos sobre las jóvenes orejas de Harry; y su voz era asquerosamente dulce cuando dijo,

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación, señor, pero él no necesita tu religión, él tiene la ciencia, el socialismo y los cumpleaños **[Vale, para el que se haya quedado muy confuso, los Testigos de Jehová no pueden celebrar ninguna fiesta que no sea religiosa, incluidos los cumpleaños]**. ¿No has oído hablar de la Evolución? Tengo un libro muy bueno sobre la Evolución que te puedo dar sobre ella si quieres aprender cosas **[Esta señora te mete cortes que se notan hasta en Japón]**.

Hagrid rió sabiamente **[¿Cómo se ríe sabiamente?]**.

-La Evolución es un cuento de hadas **[Claro, porque un hombre capaz de convertir el agua en vino, caminar sobre el agua o resucitar a los muertos es mucho más verosímil]**. Tú realmente no crees en eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que lo hago!- chilló Petunia.

-¡Bueno entonces pruébalo **[No, señor, no. Tú has ido a su casa para hablarle de Dios. Prueba tú primero su existencia]**!

Tía Petunia solamente podía mirarle **[La pobre mujer no da crédito de lo tonto que es]** ; y su gran boca se le quedó abierta tontamente. Ella que pensaba que sabía tanto; y siempre le pedía a los Cristianos que probasen aquello en lo que creían; pero ella ni siquiera podía probar su propia religión **[1. ¿Qué religión? ¿Qué dices? 2. Entonces eso hace sus "creencias" tan plausibles como las tuyas, ¿no?]**. ¡Fue entonces cuando Harry supo cuál de los dos era el más listo **[No]**!

-¡Dime como entrar en ese sitio de cielo!- lloró Harry melancólicamente, agarrándose las manos. A veces, la sabiduría de los pequeños es realmente alucinante **[Sin embargo, esta no era una de esas veces]**. Pensamos que nosotros los adultos lo sabemos todo; pero entonces Dios habla a través de las bocas de los pequeños **[Eso es violación]** ; y nos muestra como todos somos mortales luchando a través del camino de la vida. Humildad **[Pues yo te veo un poco subida, ¿eh?]**.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser salvado. ¿Quieres ser salvado **[Esto tiene toda la pinta de que lo va a raptar]**?

-¡Sí, sí!- chilló Harry, saltando arriba y abajo **[Harry, de verdad, que tienes 11 PUTOS AÑOS. Haz el favor de comportarte, coño]**.

-¡Entonces reza el rezo del pecador!

Tía Petunia trató de detenerlo; pero ella era impotente ante la energía sagrada pura e inocente de Harry. Pronto, Harry había dicho el rezo **[Pero si hasta hace un momento no sabía lo que era un cristiano, ¿cómo va a rezar una mierda?]**. Hagrid radió felizmente **[¿Qué?]**.

-¡Ahora eres un Cristiano, Harry **[¿Cómo puede ser cristiano si no sabe ni quién es Jesús todavía?]**!- lloró Hagrid orgullosamente.

Harry sonrió pero entonces interrogó,

-¿Pero cómo yo ser un Cristiano? ¡No sé cómo **[Primero tú aprender a hablar, luego ya ver]**!

Hagrid sonrió ampliamente.

-Solo hay un lugar dónde aprender eso-¡Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros **[Entiendo que este hombre ha venido a hacer promoción de su escuela porque así se lleva una comisión, pero podría aprender lo mismo en cualquier iglesia]**!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¿ASÍ QUE qué pensáis todos? Quizá no sea una escritora profesional; pero creo que se me ha dado el talento para escribir esto por una misión mayor =)_

 _¡Bendiciones!_

 _\- Grace Ann_


	2. Capítulo 2: Secuestro infantil

**Capítulo 2.**

 _Nota de Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Me han llegado muchos adorables y agradecidos mensajes de mamis de todas partes; y solo quiero decir-¡gracias por vuestro apoyo! Sin embargo; también he recibido varios mensajes diciendo que mi historia está mal porque Harry Potter no es solo sobre brujas; es también sobre amistad y amabilidad y valor. Amigos: ¡esto es exactamente lo que yo decía! Harry Potter tiene muchas cosas buenas; pero sigue teniendo brujería; así que mis hijas no pueden leerlo. ¡PERO por eso estoy escribiendo esto! Así que podrán tener todas las aventuras y buenas enseñanzas de los libros de Harry Potter sin todas las cosas malas que lo empantanan. Quiero decir, Mateo 3:12*, ¡¿no creéis_ **[Sinceramente, creo que la magia es solo un vehículo para la historia. Todo el mundo sabe que no existe en realidad, igual que tu Dios]** _?! Así que, sin nada más que añadir hacia el capítulo dos =)_

-¿Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros?- consultó Harry; y juntó sus manos. Solo con oír ese nombre, sintió un gran sentimiento de paz interior **[¿Por qué? Hasta hace dos minutos no sabía ni lo que era el cristianismo]**. Quería tener más de esa paz; y quería aprender cómo ser un buen Cristiano-¡empezaba a pensar que esa paz y ser un buen Cristiano eran de hecho exactamente la misma cosa!- ¡Quiero ir allí!

Hagrid radió ampliamente **[Es una bomba nuclear]**. Había estado rezando muy duro para salvar un alma hoy; y estaba muy contento de haber salvado el alma de un pequeñín tan dulce y formal **[¡Qué tiene 11 años, coño!]**. El pobre chico, habiendo sido criado por dos padres que no eran Cristianos; y quienes ambos trabajaban y lo dejaban con una canguro todo el día. Era buena cosa que Hagrid hubiese llegado a tiempo **[1. El propio Hagrid piensa que Harry es un chaval muy majo y educado. Tan mal no lo estarán haciendo, ¿no os parece? 2. En la historia original, Harry habría dado un brazo para que Petunia trabajase y así poder quedarse con una canguro. 3. ¿Por qué tiene Hagrid tanta información? ¿Los ha estado espiando?]**. ¡Dentro de cinco años, Harry podría haber sido un fornicador drogadicto Evolucionista **[O astronauta, según se mire]**!

-No seas tonto, Harry.- comandó Tía Petunia; y exprimió sus largas y huesudas manos **[¿Exprimió?]**.- Vuelve dentro; te leeré sobre la Evolución del Dawkins. No necesitas esa tonta religión.

Harry arrugó su pequeña cara inocente; y pensó muy fuerte. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon eran lo más parecido a unos padres que tenía **[No]** ; y ese era el único hogar que conocía **[¡No!]**. ¿Realmente podría marcharse **[El Harry de los libros habría sacado su maleta de emergencia y ya estaría a 15 kilómetros de la casa]**? Pero-ahora estaba salvado. Había rezado el Rezo del Pecador. No podía quedarse aquí ya no no con lo que sabía ahora **[¿Qué sabe ahora? Lo único que ha aprendido hoy es que el cristianismo existe pero, por lo que él sabe, podría consistir en bailar desnudo alrededor de un carnero destripado]**. De pronto, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No, Tía Petunia,- profirió calmadamente con sabiduría como de niño.- La Evolución no es real. Y me voy a Hogwarts.

-No, no, Harry,- chilló Tía Petunia desesperadamente.- Tengo una idea. Puedes tener un segundo cumpleaños hoy **[No celebran ni su cumpleaños real y le van a celebrar otro, claro que sí]**. ¿Te gustan los cumpleaños, verdad?

-Los cumpleaños no son de Dios,- verbalizó Harry sapientemente; y miró a su tía con sabiduría inocente.- Intentaste corromperme; pero no funcionó. Pero te perdono, Tía Petunia; por Lucas 23:34** **[¡Que hasta hace tres minutos no sabías lo que era el cristianismo! ¿Cómo vas a citar la Biblia de memoria?]**.

Hagrid se quedó alucinado otra vez ante la sabiduría de los pequeños. No sabía si él perdonaría a alguien que le hubiese herido tanto como esa mujer había herido al pequeño Harry **[En esta historia no parece que Petunia haya sido particularmente mala con Harry. En la original era mucho peor]**. ¿Negarle la verdad **[¿Qué verdad?]**? ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel? Pero Harry ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Perdonó-¡sin más! Realmente, Hagrid adquirió un nuevo entendimiento de Mateo 19:14*** ese día.

-¡No te vayas, Harry!- lloriqueó Dudley como un niño **[Ya os adelanto que a Dudley le importa una mierda que Harry se marche o no]**.

-Debo hacerlo,- dijo Harry; y pasó del umbral.- Adiós, Dursleys. Espero que vosotros también seáis salvados un día **[Me gusta que Harry se ha convertido en seguida en un prepotente de mierda cuando su mayor virtud en los libros es ser humilde]**.

Y con eso, él y Hagrid empezaron a caminar por Private Drive.

 **[A ver, como idea, podrían llamar a la policía e impedir que se marchase. Es menor de edad y claramente le están reclutando para una secta]**

-¿Cómo llegaremos a esta escuela, Hagrid?- consultó Harry con curiosidad.

-Rezaremos **[JA JA JA JA]** ,- respondió Hagrid sabidurosamente.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso **[No sabes rezar pero te sabes los putos versículos de la Biblia, claro que sí]**?- solicitó Harry inquisitivamente.

-Observa,- dijo Hagrid; y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas en la carretera. Le indicó por gestos a Harry que se pusiese de rodillas también **[Ahora pasa un coche y los mata a ambos]**. Hagrid alzó sus manos a los cielos; y gritó con una voz profunda y tronante,- Querido Señor, ¡llévanos a Hogwarts **[1. Y se supone que esto no es brujería. 2. ¿Le das órdenes a tu dios? 3. Se ve que Dios es un servicio de taxis. 4. ¿Qué hará la autora cuando sus hijas lo intenten y no funcione? Porque ahí les va a quedar claro que Dios no existe]**!

Harry sintió cómo si lo atrajesen; y en un momento, estaba sentado en la fría y húmeda hierba fuera del gigantesco y bello castillo. Miró alucinado las altas torres y las piedras grises **[Es fácilmente impresionable]**. ¡Qué lugar tan bonito!

Un hombre alto y delgado con barba puntiaguda y unas grandes gafas de alambre se plantó delante de Harry. Llevaba un traje de lana marrón y un bonito sombrero a juego. Sus zapatos estaban hechos de cuero y estaban abrillantados hasta que brillaron. Tenía una sonrisa como la sonrisa de Hagrid. ¡Tan lleno de paz, Harry simplemente supo que podía confiar en él **[A Harry le van a dar un disgusto el día menos pensado]**! Una jovencita amable y adorable con pelo rubio flotante **[¿Qué?]** y una bonita cara en forma de corazón se plantó al lado del hombre santo.

-Hola, pequeño,- saludó el hombre amigablemente.- Soy el Reverendo Albus Dumbledore, y esta es mi mujer, Minerva **[1. Dumbledore es gay. 2. McGonagall no es una mujer joven, no es rubia y no tiene la cara en forma de corazón. 3. ¿Qué me estás contando? 4. ¿Cómo sabíais que iba a llegar alguien nuevo y dónde iba a aparecer?]**. ¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros **[Dime que le vais a enseñar a convertir el agua en vino y cosas así]**!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 ***"El bieldo está en su mano y limpiará completamente su era; y recogerá su trigo en el granero, pero quemará la paja en fuego inextinguible."**

 ****"Y Jesús decía: Padre, perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen. Y repartieron entre sí sus vestidos, echando suertes."**

 *****"Pero Jesús dijo: Dejad a los niños venir a mí, y no se lo impidáis; porque de los tales es el reino de los cielos."**


	3. Capítulo 3: Panda de vagos

**Capítulo 3.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Me ha costado mucho decidir si continuar o no con esta historia; pero, rezando mucho, mi marido y yo hemos decidido que es lo correcto_ **[¿Qué tiene tu marido que ver con todo esto? Se supone que este es tu proyecto personal]** _. Queremos que nuestras pequeñas tengan buena literatura Cristiana que leer; y en el mundo moderno, a veces, ¡eso puede ser difícil de encontrar! Así que simplemente me tendré que apañar_ **[Entonces, ¿vas a continuar escribiendo esto solo porque tu marido te ha dicho que lo hagas?]** _=)_

-Encantado de conocerte, Reverendo Dumbledore,- replicó Harry entusiasmadamente **[Harry es un lameculos de primera]** ; y se puso de pie.- ¡Este lugar que tienes aquí sí que es bonito **[Cuidado, Harry, que todavía te queda un poco de culo por lamer]**!

El Reverendo radió.

-¡Hombre muchas gracias, pequeño!- Su voz tenía un distintivo acento sureño **[JA JA JA JA]** que hizo que Harry se sintiese muy a salvo y bienvenido. Supo en ese momento que el Reverendo era un hombre de Dios **[Pero, ¿sabe ya qué es Dios?]**.

-Este pobre pequeño se estaba criando en una situación terrible,- declaró Hagrid preocupadamente.- Estaba vigilado por una canguro cada segundo del día **[1. Lo malo sería que le dejasen solo sin nadie que le cuidase. 2. ¿Qué dices, mentiroso de mierda? Si cuando tú llegaste estaba con su tío y con su tía]**. Su tía le veía como parte de su vida ideal **[No]**. Como la casa grande, una buena carrera, el coche rápido.

 **[Lo más gracioso de esta historia es que, si lo hubiese dejado todo como estaba, este secuestro por parte de una secta religiosa estaría casi justificado. Sin embargo, aquí Harry vivía bien y sus tíos le quieren]**

Dumbledore agitó su cabeza tristemente.

-Una lástima que nadie le contase: ser padre va sobre los hijos. No los padres. ¡Por eso se llama ser padre **[Creo que te has liado]**!

Hagrid asintió sabiamente.

Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry y anunció autoritariamente,

-Ahora, puedes empezar tus clases mañana por la mañana **[Entonces, ¿es ahora o mañana por la mañana? ¡Aclárate!]**. Hoy, puedes acomodarte en tu dormitorio. Pero primero, ¿por qué no te comes la cena con mi familia y conmigo?

-¿En serio?- jadeó Harry excitadamente.- ¡Nunca he tenido una cena familiar antes!

-¡Entonces, por qué no vienes con nosotros!- gritó Dumbledore amablemente; y entonces se puso de rodillas. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo. Alzando sus grandes, gigantescas y masculinas manos hacia los cielos, Dumbledore chilló con una voz todavía más alta que de lo que lo había sido la de Hagrid,- ¡Señor, por favor llévanos a la cocina **[1. Este sistema de transporte me parece fantástico porque implica que Dios es una herramienta. 2. Mirad, puedo admitir que esta gente use el poder de Dios para teletransportarse a lugares lejanos, pero ya me diréis qué les costaba caminar hasta la puta cocina. 3. Esta mujer tiene un fuerte fetiche con las manos de los hombres, ¿eh? 4. No puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts]**!

¡De pronto, todos se encontraron en una cocina decorada con mucho gusto!

-¡Wow!- gritó Harry alucinado. ¡Todavía se estaba acostumbrado al poder de la oración! ¡A veces, damos por sentado las cosas maravillosas que el Señor nos da; y hace falta que venga alguien nuevo para que nos demos cuenta de lo bendecidos que estamos **[Espera, ¿cree que puede teletransportarse rezando en la vida real? ¿Está bien?]**!- ¡Eso ha sido alucinante!

Hagrid asintió sapientemente **[Me hace gracia que haya elegido precisamente a Hagrid para que sea el tío listo que lo sabe todo]**.

-Dios es un tío alucinante.

-Seguro que sí,- la mujer del reverendo soltó una risita **[A esto ha quedado relegada Minerva McGonagall]** , antes de ponerse de rodillas y levantar sus propias manos hacia arriba.- Querido Señor, por favor pon la mesa con el mantel azul-cielo y los platos de los Domingos, y por favor danos galletas que estén bien doraditas y un cremoso puré de patatas, el cocido de maíz de mi tía abuela Eleanor, mazorcas de maíz aderezadas con mantequilla, y de postre, algunas galletas de chocolate y frambuesa **[Espera, que Dios también es empleado del hogar. Ya que estás, pídele que te limpie el culo cuando cagues, ¿no?]**.

Todas estas cosas aparecieron en la mesa exactamente como la esposa del reverendo las había pedido, preparadas de forma magistral y oliendo-deliciosamente. La boca de Harry se abrió de par en par. ¡Esta mujer era, realmente, una verdadera esposa Proverbios 31* **[¡Pero si ella no ha hecho nada!]**!

-¡Hermione!- Llamó el reverendo sonoramente.- ¡Hora de la cena!

Inmediatamente, y con una obediencia llena de gozo **[¿Qué?]** , una chica de once años con un bonito vestido rosa con un lazo a juego bajó corriendo las escaleras. Corrió hacia su padre **[¿QUÉ?]** ; y le dedicó esa sonrisa encandiladora que tienen las hijas.

 **[¿Me estás diciendo en serio que Hermione es la hija de Dumbledore y McGonagall? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué es todo eso de la "obediencia llena de gozo" y el vestido rosa? Esa NO es Hermione]**

-¡Bienvenido a casa, papi **[Espera un momento. Si sus "padres" habían salido para recibir a Harry, ¿eso significa que la habían dejado sola en casa? ¿Eso no es de ser malos padres?]**!- Sonrió y entonces se volvió hacia la esposa de él.- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo con la cena, mami?

-Está todo preparado, todo gracias a Dios,- replicó su madre llena de gracia. Hermione asintió sapientemente.

-Hermione, me gustaría presentarte a Harry Potter, nuestro nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros,- presentó Dumbledore magnánimamente **[¿Qué?]**.- Harry, me gustaría presentarte a Hermione Granger, mi querida hija **[Si tú te apellidas Dumbledore, ¿por qué tu hija se apellida Granger?]**.

-Encantada de conocerte,- respondió Hermione dulcemente, con una tímida sonrisa.

Harry apenas podía responder **[Él también se ha dado cuenta de que los apellidos no encajan]**. Esta era la jovencita más hermosa a la que había conocido jamás **[¡Eh! ¡Que solo tienen 11 años!]**. Tan diferente de todas las chicas de la escuela pública; que estaban tan centradas en ser como las mujeres con carrera de Sexo en Nueva York **[A ver, no es que esas mujeres sean un gran referente, pero me parece bastante positivo que una niña de 11 años esté centrada en tener una carrera profesional]**. Esta pequeña era la viva imagen de la inocencia y la divinidad.

-Ahora,- pronunció genialmente Dumbledore,- ¡comamos!

Mientras los hombres santos, la mujer y los pequeños se lanzaban al delicioso maná que Dios había creado para ellos; la conversación entre los adultos se volvió hacia temas más oscuros. Harry escuchó intencionadamente **[Vamos, que puso la oreja]** ; y no lo entendió; pero estaba muy interesado **[¿Cómo puedes estar muy interesado en algo que no entiendes?]**.

-Se acercan días oscuros,- pronunció Hagrid con gravedad con la boca llena de cocido **[Educación ante todo]**.- Fuerzas malvadas están entrando en este mundo; ¡y los pequeños de Hogwarts pueden ser nuestro último recurso **[¿Están formando un ejército de niños?]**!

-Salmo 127:5**,- citó Dumbledore solemnemente, y los otros alrededor de la mesa asintieron sapientemente. ¡Hogwarts podía ser la última esperanza de las fuerzas del bien en este mundo!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 ***A grandes rasgos, es una descripción de cómo debe ser la esposa ideal: tiene que fabricar la ropa para la familia, preparar la comida, cuidar de sus hijos…**

 ****"¡Feliz el hombre que tiene muchas flechas como ésas! No será avergonzado por sus enemigos cuando se defienda de ellos ante los jueces."**


	4. Capítulo 4: Tensión sexual

**Capítulo 4.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Pido disculpas por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo-una de mis pequeñas tuvo neumonía, así que por supuesto, mi vida no ha sido otra cosa que visitas al médico y sopas de pollo-¡y eso además de todo el otro trabajo que tiene que hacer una mami! Casi me había olvidado de mi pequeña historia cuando me senté a revisar el correo y-¡qué sorpresa!-tenía cientos de mensajes de este precioso lugar._

 _Sin embargo, por supuesto, había algunos mensajes llenos de odio que me pusieron muy triste, pero por cada crítica escrita por un Evolucionista con una abeja en el pompis, había tres mensajes privados fantásticos de otras mamis, agradeciéndome que hiciese la obra del Señor. ¡Wow! ¡Se cuándo el Señor me dice algo! Así que, aquí os dejo otro capítulo para todas las mamis, y todos vosotros no-creyentes esparciendo odio-bueno-veamos si os convertís al final de esta historia_ **[No cuentes con ello]** _=)_

Cuando la deliciosa y saciante comida hubo terminado, Harry se sacudió las últimas migas de deliciosa galleta de las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba muy lleno-y muy cansado **[A todo esto, ¿habrá llamado Petunia a la policía?]**. Descubrir la Verdad, ser salvado, y llegar a Hogwarts-¡había sido ciertamente un largo día para este pequeño **[Que tiene 11 años, coño]**!

-Parece que te vendría bien una buena noche de sueño.- comentó la esposa del reverendo delicadamente **[Minerva McGonagall para ustedes, damas y caballeros]**.- ¿Te gustaría mudarte a tu dormitorio?

-¡Me encantaría!- gritó Harry alegremente. Estaba tan emocionado por convertirse en un estudiante aquí; y estaba muy agradecido por las oportunidades que el Señor le había dado **[Pero, ¿sabe ya quién es Dios o no?]**. ¡A veces, la gente que no tiene nada es la más agradecida!

-¿Hermione, por qué no le enseñas a nuestro nuevo estudiante al dormitorio **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Mala idea eso de hacer que dos jovencitos vayan juntos a un dormitorio, ¿no te parece?]**?- sugirió Dumbledore sabiamente **[O sea, que quiere que se líen]**.

-Me encantaría, papi **[Ella también está dispuesta]** ,- replicó Hermione obedientemente con una sonrisa inocente y femenina; y se puso de pie; y se alisó la falda de su favorecedor vestido rosa.- ¿Debería limpiar primero la cocina **[Si no la habéis usado para nada, lo ha hecho todo Dios]**?

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso esta noche,- respondió la mujer del reverendo indulgentemente; y ya había empezado a limpiar los elegantes platos de porcelana.

 **[Nótese que Hermione solo se ofrece a ayudar cuando ve que alguien ya lo ha hecho o lo está haciendo]**

-¡Gracias, mami!- gritó Hermione agradecidamente; y se acercó a Harry.- ¿Vienes conmigo por favor?

Harry se puso colorado tímidamente; y se puso de pie. Su tía nunca le había enseñado cómo hablar con chicas guapas **[¿Y si pruebas a hablarle como a cualquier otra persona? Como idea]**. Ella siempre decía que las chicas guapas eran superficiales y no muy listas y que una mujer de verdad pondría su carrera por delante y no le importaría su aspecto; ¡pero solo le llevó una mirada a esta divina jovencita para darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba! Una mujer preocupándose de su aspecto honra al Señor; porque después de todo, es el Señor quién le ha dado una cara bonita y un pelo precioso **[Hermione odiaba su pelo]**. ¡Cuidarse es importante! Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que Hermione era tan guapa por dentro como lo era por fuera.

 **[Sinceramente, creo que esta mujer está transmitiendo una serie de valores a sus hijas (y a otras personas) bastante negativos y preocupantes.**

 **El aspecto físico es, en realidad, lo menos importante en una persona. A la gente se la tiene que valorar por cómo es por dentro, no por fuera.**

 **Además, todo el mundo necesita tener una profesión con la que poder mantenerse y ser autosuficiente porque, de esa manera, no hay necesidad de depender de otras personas, cosa que podría llevarnos a una situación desagradable]**

Los dos pequeños se adentraron en la enérgica y fría noche; y durante unos minutos, ambos estuvieron callados. Harry no pensaba que fuese posible que esta chica dulce y recatada estuviese tan nerviosa como él; ¡pero juzgando por el silencio, quizá ella también estaba un poco nerviosa!

Después de unos minutos, Hermione le dio la bienvenida tímidamente,

-¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts **[Guapa pero lenta, como le gustan al Señor]**! Es un lugar maravilloso; y realmente estamos muy agradecidos de tenerte aquí **[¿Por qué? No ha hecho nada todavía y, en esta versión, no es nadie especial]**.

La cara de Harry enrojeció mientras cruzaban un amplio prado florido. Iban en dirección a un imponente conjunto de edificios de piedra de-aspecto-académico.

-Gracias,- susurro felizmente.- Es precioso; y se siente muy sagrado.

-Lo es,- comentó Hermione entusiasmadamente; y sus trenzas color-chocolate cuidadosamente trenzadas se balanceaban mientras caminaba.- Mi padre es un hombre muy divino; y expandir la palabra del Señor es su mayor sueño.

-Realmente, ese es un noble sueño,- respondió Harry gravemente con sabiduría más allá de sus cortos años **[¿Qué sabiduría? Este lo que quiere es quedar bien para ver si folla]**.

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio. Eventualmente, alcanzaron el final del precioso y verde prado **[A todo esto, ¿por qué no se han teletransportado como las otras veces? ¿Es solo porque la autora quería que tuviesen un momento "romántico"?]**.

-El dormitorio de los chicos está por aquí,- exponió Hermione sapientemente; y, con el cariño casual e inocente comúnmente encontrado en los niños, agarró la mano de Harry mientras le guiaba por el edificio de las clases **[¿No iban a los dormitorios? ¿O este es un tour nocturno por la escuela?]**.

Harry estaba muy nervioso; no podía pensar en nada que decir. Su cerebro buscaba a tientas la cosa Cristiana perfecta que decir **[¿Véis como está fingiendo para mojar?]** ; pero, antes de que siquiera hubiese encontrado una palabra, Hermione se detuvo enfrente de una alta torre de piedra.

-Este es el dormitorio de los chicos,- explicó amablemente la devota jovencita; y señaló a la pesada puerta de roble a su lado.- Me gustaría enseñarte el interior **[De mi vagina]** ; pero no me gustaría causar un escándalo.

-Lo entiendo **[Esta noche no moja]** ,- declaró Harry graciosamente. Muchos jovencitos de hoy en día presionan a las jovencitas para hacer cosas indeseadas y prohibidas **[¿En serio la cosa iba por ahí? ¡Yo estaba de broma! ¡Solo tienen 11 años, maldita sea!]**. Es seña de un verdadero caballero a-la-antigua respetar el hecho de que cada jovencita es la futura esposa de otro hombre **[1. ¿El único motivo para respetar a una mujer es que va a ser propiedad de otro hombre? 2. Con esa lógica, jamás va a tener pareja]**. Y todos sabemos que sería un horrible y terrible pecado intimar con la esposa de otro hombre. ¿Por qué la cultura moderna de pronto lo trata como algo que está bien simplemente porque todavía el hombre no la tiene? Las leyes del hombre quizá lo permitan; pero las leyes del Señor no están atadas al tiempo.

 **[Me parece fascinante que precisamente una mujer sea la que ha escrito toda esta sarta de gilipolleces. ¿Cómo se puede llegar a interiorizar tanto que solo eres una propiedad?]**

Hermione se movió para abrir la gran puerta imponente, pero tuvo problemas con el picaporte **[Claro, como es una mujer no sabe ni abrir puertas sola]**. ¡Era una puerta bastante pesada! Pero ahora Harry era un buen y devoto Cristiano. ¡No tendría a una jovencita divina peleándose para abrir la puerta cuando él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo **[Pues hasta ahora solo había mirado, el muy cabrón]**!

Con la simple fe tan comúnmente vista en los pequeños, Harry se puso de rodillas; y elevó sus manos hacia el cielo; y gritó orantemente,

-Querido Señor, por favor abre estas puertas; ¡y permite que entre en mi nuevo hogar **[Es TAN vago que hace esto en lugar de abrir él mismo la puerta]**!

Con un alto y estruendoso bum que creó ecos por el extenso y bello campus **[Y despertó a todo el mundo]** , las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Harry se puso de pie píamente mientras la boca de Hermione se abría. ¡Ahora, sabía a ciencia cierta que este era realmente un hombre del Señor!

Harry estaba a punto de entrar cuando Hermione le agarró el brazo. Él se puso colorado una vez más.

-¡Espera, Harry!- pronunció Hermione rápidamente.- Hay algo que deberías saber.

-¿El qué?- consultó Harry cuestionantemente.

-Mi padre dice que se acercan tiempos oscuros,- habló Hermione preocupadamente **[No te molestes, que eso ya lo ha oído en la cena y no ha entendido una mierda]**.- Hay un hombre llamado Voldemort que quiere destruir todo en cuanto creemos. Está forzando su agenda en el congreso que nos impedirá practicar nuestra fe libremente.

-¡Pero para eso fundaron esta nación nuestros padres fundadores **[Espera, ¿están en Estados Unidos? Pero si Hogwarts y Privet Drive están en Reino Unido]**!- gritó Harry indignadamente.- ¡La libertad de religión!

-A Voldemort no le importa,- recalcó Hermione tristemente; y agitó su cabeza.- Y consiguiendo poder. La libertad de los Cristianos para practicar nuestra fe está desapareciendo día a día. Pronto, será como lo fue en Roma*.- Adorables lágrimas femeninas empezaron a rodar por su delicada y aterrorizada cara.- ¡Y no me gustan los leones **[¡Tú eres de Gryffindor, merluza!]**!

-Todo irá bien **[Te lo digo yo, que soy un niño de 11 años que no tiene puta idea de nada]** ,- la tranquilizó Harry masculinamente.- ¡Simplemente tendremos que rezar muy, muy fuerte! Por eso estamos aquí, después de todo **[Tú no tienes ni idea de para qué estás en esa escuela]**.

-Eres tan valiente,- pronunció Hermione admirantemente **[Para esto ha quedado Hermione Granger]** ; y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.- ¡Gracias por darme valor!

Harry le acarició la cabeza antes de despedirse y entrar en su nuevo hogar. ¡No fue hasta que las puertas se cerraron que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde tenía que dormir **[Prueba con una cama, a ver qué tal]**! La torre consistía en una vieja escalera de piedra esculpida en las sagradas y escarpadas paredes; y había puertas que llevaban a cada habitación desde la escalera. Harry se sintió muy perdido por un momento, ¡pero un rezo rápido le mostró el camino **[Si todos los problemas de la vida los pueden solucionar rezando, ¿qué trama va a tener la historia?]**!

Mientras colapsaba en su cama, muy cansado por un día tan lleno de eventos, pensó en los días que estaban por venir. ¡Era una buena cosa que el Señor le hubiese llamado cuando lo había hecho!

 ***Como historiadora debo señalar que los mitos sobre persecuciones a cristianos en Roma son mentira en su mayoría. De hecho, el cristianismo no fue realmente relevante hasta el siglo III d.C. y la mayoría de cristianos muertos se los buscaron ellos solos porque creían que, convirtiéndose mártires, tendrían el cielo garantizado. Así que se dedicaron a cometer crímenes para que les ejecutasen. De hecho, se conservan muchas cartas de las autoridades romanas hacia los líderes religiosos cristianos pidiéndoles que hiciesen el favor de contener a su gente, porque ellos no querían tener que matarlos.**


	5. Capítulo 5: El chivato

**Capítulo 5.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Siento mucho si este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal; porque tan pronto como una de las pequeñas se ha puesto mejor; no lo adivinaréis; la otra empieza a tener fiebre. ¡Whew! La vida de una mami es realmente cansada. No había planeado escribir otro capítulo hasta que las cosas se calmasen; pero mi maridito dice que la obra del Señor no espera a los caprichos del hombre_ **[1. Que retrases escribir porque tus hijas están enfermas no es un capricho. 2. ¿Por qué tu marido no te deja en paz?]** _. Así que agradecedle la actualización rápida a Efesios 5:22-24 =) Ooh, y hablando de eso-algunos de vosotros queridos lectores me habéis pedido que escriba los versos de la Biblia después de cada capítulo. Bueno, ¡muy lejos de mí el no expandir la Palabra del Señor!_

 _Otra pregunta que me habéis hecho-en los "libros originales", Harry Potter y sus amigos frecuentemente cuestionan la autoridad; ¿y cómo me siento al respecto? Bueno, ¡esa es un poco dificililla! He hablado con mi maridito sobre esto; y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que normalmente, es bueno obedecer a la autoridad; pero cuando la autoridad actúa en contra del Señor; ¡debes decírselo a esa autoridad! ¡Hechos 5:29! Vais a ver a figuras de autoridad tomando malas decisiones en este capítulo-nadie es perfecto menos el Señor; no, ni siquiera Dumbledore, no importa lo que os contasen los "libros originales_ **[Dumbledore no es perfecto en la historia original y él mismo lo reconoce. Aunque sí es cierto que suele acertar con frecuencia]** _"-y cómo afronta eso Harry Potter va a ser una gran cuestión en la historia. Pista: ¡será muy diferente a los "libros originales_ **[1. Qué sorpresa tan inesperada. 2. ¿Por qué cada vez que escribes "libros originales" lo pones entre comillas?]** _"!_

 _Y finalmente-me ha llegado un mensaje privado de una querida amiga que estaba un poco confusa; así que lo dejaré claro ahora: los "libros originales" no me pertenecen; ¡y esos pertenecen a JKR!_

 _Así que, sin nada más que añadir-_

Harry Potter se despertó adormiladamente en un colchón confortable y peludo **[¿Un colchón peludo? ¿Seguro que no te has quedado dormido encima de Hagrid?]**. Solo ahora tuvo la energía de observar lo que le rodeaba. La habitación era pequeña pero también todo lo que un jovencito necesita; había una grande y cálida chimenea en la pared de piedra gris al otro lado de él; un estante con libros inteligentes y apropiados para su edad **[Como, por ejemplo, "Teo va a la iglesia"]** -la Sagrada Biblia estaba en el centro del estante, ¡por supuesto!-y había un vestidor simple de madera de atuendo respetable y apropiado-para-la-escuela **[¿Me estás diciendo que alguien le ha comprado a Harry ropa de su talla y la ha guardado en su habitación mientras él dormía?]** ; y por supuesto un lavabo de porcelana limpia para lavarse la cara lavarse los dientes y tal **[Cuando necesite ir al baño, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Usa el mismo lavabo? ¿Y dónde se ducha?]**.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta nuestro héroe de que había otra cama en la habitación **[Es lento]**. Era igual que su propia cama; excepto que esta otra cama no estaba hecha **[Se ve que Harry a dormido en el suelo, porque no ha deshecho la cama]**. Además, esta cama tenía su propia Biblia en ella; y parecía diferente a la del estante. ¿Pero dónde estaba su nuevo compañero de cuarto?

Harry miró detrás de él para ver a un pequeño y pálido jovencito **[¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación? Porque entiendo que ayer llegase muy cansado y, si el otro ya estaba dormido, ni cuenta se diese, pero esto me parece demasiado]** con un pelo rojo impactantemente brillante arrodillado con aparente piedad mientras rezaba a una pequeña estatua. Ante esta impactante visión, Harry sintió un horror **[¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra bien?]** ; pero rápidamente se recompuso; y declaró valientemente,

-¡Hola, amigo! Mi nombre es Harry Potter; y parece que somos compañeros de cuarto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ronald Weasley,- respondió el otro chico amigablemente; y adelantó una mano para estrechársela.- Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Yo también soy Cristiano.

-¿De verdad **[Harry, por favor, que estás en una escuela de "rezo y milagros"]**?- exclamó Harry complacidamente; y juntó las manos.- ¡Son noticias llenas de júbilo!

Ronald sonrió desviadamente **[Ay, madre mía, que Ron va a ser gay]** ; y Harry recordó que acaba de ver al chico rezándole a una estatua; y se preguntó por qué haría eso; pero él era nuevo en toda esta cosa de la Cristiandad; y quizá eso estaba bien. Sin embargo, no le pareció demasiado bien **[¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tiene para que le parezca mal o raro?]**. Valientemente resolvió discutirlo con Dumbledore **[Ya me dirás qué tiene de valiente chivarse al director por la espalda]**.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a desayunar?- consultó Ronald educadamente; mientras se levantaba de delante de la estatua ante la que había estado arrodillado.- Tienen comida deliciosa en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Como para no ir!- gritó Harry complacidamente; y saltó de la cama **[Espera, si Harry estaba en la cama y Ron estaba detrás de él… ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!]** ; y se cepilló los dientes **[Esta es una cosa que no entiendo de la gente: ¿por qué lavarse los dientes ANTES de comer? Lo suyo es limpiárselos después]** ; y se lavó la cara. ¡Este pequeño desde luego tenía un saludable apetito!

En un periquete, Harry y su nuevo amigo se habían unido al torrente de jovencitos en las escarpadas y cinceladas escaleras que les conducía hacia el desayuno. Podían oler el aroma del desayuno que les llegaba desde el Gran Comedor; ¡y flotaba directamente hacia sus narices **[Ya sé que este Hogwarts no es como el original, pero nos había dicho que los dormitorios de los chicos estaban en una torre aislada, así que, ¿cómo de cerca tienen el Gran Comedor para que les llegue el olor?]**! Antes de darse cuenta, todos estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor.

-Ven a sentarte conmigo y mi familia,- ofreció entusiasmadamente Ronald; y señaló frenéticamente hacia una mesa llena de gente con el pelo tan rojo como el suyo.- Vamos vamos vamos; ¡no puedo esperar a enseñarles que tengo un nuevo amigo!

 **[Ahora mismo estoy muy confusa. ¿Cómo se supone que es este Hogwarts? Porque parece que Dumbledore y su familia tienen una casa propia y duermen allí pero Ron está separado de los suyos]**

Harry siguió a Ronald con la obediencia de alguien que no tiene muchos amigos en una situación nueva. Oh, que circunstancia tan difícil puede ser-¡y cuántos creyentes han sido arrastrados al mal camino **[¿Es malo que un amigo te presente a su familia?]**!

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!- chilló Ronald lleno de alegría mientras empujaba a Harry contra la mesa de su familia.- Este es Harry Potter. Y es mi nuevo compañero de habitación.

-¡Hola, Harry!- corearon los Weasleys al unísono.- ¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros!

-Ho-hola,- tartamudeó Harry tímidamente. Por algún motivo ese grupo le ponía nervioso.- Encantado de conoceros.

Se sentó en su mesa. Podía oler un delicioso desayuno pero-¿dónde estaba la comida?

Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó su mente el Reverendo Dumbledore se subió al escenario del Gran Comedor **[¿Hay un escenario? ¿Van a cantar o algo?]** ; y se dejó caer de rodillas; y levantó sus manos al cielo; y gritó,

-Querido Señor, por favor provee a estos devotos jóvenes con tres tiras de beicon o ristras de salchichas para cada uno-dos para las señoritas-un bol de harina de avena integral con sabor a canela y pedazos de manzana; dos huevos cocidos totalmente cocinados; patatas fritas caseras sazonadas con ajo; un vaso para cada uno de zumo de naranja y leche; y los platos correspondientes **[1. Me encanta eso de que Dios sea una herramienta divina. 2. Si todavía no había comida, ¿por qué olía a desayuno? 3. Aquí no puedes comer lo que quieras, sino lo que este señor te ordena que comas y en la cantidad que él prefiera. 4. Desayunas todo eso y te estalla el corazón]**.

Harry volvió a maravillarse de ver la comida aparecer frente a él. La comida parecía y olía fantástica. ¡Sospechaba que la vieja y buena Minerva tenía algo que ver con ese despliegue **[¿Eres tonto?]**!

Pero antes de lanzarse a por la comida; recordó que tenía algo que discutir con el reverendo **[¿Crees que este es el mejor momento? ¿No puedes desayunar primero?]**. Harry luchó contra sus nervios; y corrió tras Dumbledore mientras este saltaba con habilidad del escenario.

-¡Perdona!- gritó el joven creyente inocentemente mientras corría tras el reverendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarle **[1. Me encanta imaginar a todo el mundo comiendo mientras él corre pegando gritos. 2. ¡Que tiene 11 años, coño, no es un bebé!]**.- ¡Perdona, reverendo!

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- reiteró el reverendo amablemente **[Solo puedes reiterar cuando ya has dicho algo]**. Estaba vestido respetablemente con unos vaqueros resistentes y masculinos y una camisa roja; blanca y azul de cuadros con la que eran visibles unos cuantos trazos masculinos **[Que se le ve el pelo del pecho, vamos]** ; y un par de admirables botas de cowboy marrones.- ¿Te estás acostumbrando bien?

-Desde luego,- respondió Harry lleno de gracia.- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con tu familia **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Los viste ayer y estaban bien. 3. Harry, céntrate]**?

-Muy bien- replicó Dumbledore sapientemente; y estaba impresionado con los modales de este pequeño **[Porque correr por ahí pegando berridos es de lo más educado]**.- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

-Bueno,- empezó Harry incómodamente; y frotó su enzapatillado-pie azul contra el pulido suelo de madera del Gran Comedor.- Me levanté esta mañana y vi a mi compañero de cuarto rezándole a una estatua. ¿Está realmente bien hacer eso?

-Esa es una dificililla,- respondió Dumbledore ponderantemente.- Bueno, yo no adoro ídolos. Es, de hecho, una cosa muy in-Cristiana. Pero verás, aquí en Hogwarts, nos dividimos en Sombreros Seleccionadores **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que le está dando un bajón de azúcar]**. Después del desayuno, cada uno de los nuevos pequeños elegirá sus Sombreros. Cada uno de los diferentes Sombreros tiene unas creencias diferentes; ¡pero todos amamos al Señor! ¿Y qué más necesitas tener en común **[Esa filosofía me parece bien pero creo que se cuela al decir que adorar una estatua es algo muy "in-cristiano"]**?

-Eso suena cierto,- ponderó Harry sensiblemente.- ¿Pero lo es de verdad? Parece que, si todos amamos realmente al Señor, no necesitamos dividirnos. ¿Son las divisiones entre los diferentes Sombreros realmente tan significativas como para ameritar dividir la Cristiandad **[Pero que hasta ayer no sabías lo que era ser cristiano, Harry. ¡Cállate!]**? ¿Cuáles son estas divisiones?

-Bueno, son en cierto modo significativas,- permitió Dumbledore tentativamente **[¿Qué?]**.- Por ejemplo, yo soy un Sombrero Gryffindor **[No, en serio, come algo a ver si se te pasa]**. Creemos todo lo que sale en la Biblia; y solo en la Biblia. Ese pelirrojo que tienes por compañero de cuarto es un Sombrero Slytherin **[1. Mira, por fin alguien que se da cuenta de que Ron debería estar en Slytherin. Es la Casa perfecta para él: busca la fama, la gloria y el éxito. 2. ¿No se suponía que tenían que elegir su "sombrero" después del desayuno?]**.

-¿Y los Slytherin adoran estatuas?- consultó Harry inocentemente **[De inocente nada, que has ido a chivarte como un vil traidor. ¡Judas, que eres un Judas!]**.

El reverendo asintió gravemente.

-¿Entonces cómo es que son Cristianos?- preguntó Harry escépticamente.- ¿Qué pasa con Éxodo 20:4-6 **[No, en serio. Si el chaval no sabía nada sobre el cristianismo, es imposible que ahora pueda citar la Biblia de memoria. ¡Si ni siquiera se la ha leído!]**? ¡Eso es un diez mandamiento **[Otro al que le falta azúcar]**!

-Bueno, ellos tienen mandamientos distintos,- explicó Dumbledore con buena intención.- Aman al Señor; y eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

-¿Pero realmente aman al Señor?- postuló Harry tímidamente **[Ni tímidamente ni hostias. Que deje de meter mierda ya]**.- Si es así; ¿entonces por qué adoran estatuas?

-Se acercan tiempos oscuros **[Como ha visto que el chaval es tonto, le cambia sutilmente de tema para poder irse a desayunar]** ,- replicó Dumbledore formalmente.- Necesitamos ser inclusivos. Si solo hubiese Sombreros Gryffindor en Hogwarts; entonces no quedaría mucha gente.

-Ya veo,- concedió Harry no muy seguro mientras volvía hacia la sobrepoblada mesa de Ronald. Se estaba poniendo nervioso con ese asunto de los Sombreros **[Y no es el único]** ; pero supuso que tenía que confiar en Dumbledore. Después de todo, los adultos saben lo que es mejor, ¿verdad **[Sutil]**?

 _Nota de la Autora - ¡Bendiciones!_

 _Efesios 5:22-24: Las casadas estén sujetas a sus propios maridos, como al Señor; porque el marido es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es cabeza de la iglesia, la cual es su cuerpo, y él es su Salvador. Así que, como la iglesia está sujeta a Cristo, así también las casadas lo estén a sus maridos en todo._

 _Hechos 5:29: Respondiendo Pedro y los apóstoles, dijeron: Es necesario obedecer a Dios antes que a los hombres._

 _Éxodo 20:4-6: No te harás imagen, ni ninguna semejanza de lo que esté arriba en el cielo, ni abajo en la tierra, ni en las aguas debajo de la tierra._ _No te inclinarás a ellas, ni las honrarás; porque yo soy Jehová tu Dios, fuerte, celoso, que visito la maldad de los padres sobre los hijos hasta la tercera y cuarta generación de los que me aborrecen, y hago misericordia a millares, a los que me aman y guardan mis mandamientos._


	6. Capítulo 6: Decisión precipitada

**Capítulo 6.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Me disculpo con la gente cuyos mensajes privados no he podido responder; pero las cosas están terriblemente liadas aquí en el Fuerte de los Parsons; ¡y el trabajo de una mami nunca termina! Muchas gracias a esos adorables amigos que han preguntado por las pequeñas. Parece que la segunda enfermita no tiene neumonía después de todo; y es solo un resfriado. Han sido unos cuantos días difíciles; pero ahora todos los pequeños Parsoncitos están en plena forma. ¡Fiu!_

Harry Potter volvió a la mesa de los pelirrojos. Solo ahora se dio cuenta de que todos llevaban gorras de béisbol negras y verdes con serpientes en ellas **[1. Qué raro se me hace imaginar a los Weasley vestidos como Slytherins. 2. ¿Cómo puede no haberse dado cuenta antes de algo TAN llamativo? 3. ¿Por qué gorras de béisbol? 4. Los colores de Slytherin son el verde y el plateado, por cierto]**. Con cuidado, Harry se sentó al lado de Ronald **[Me da mucha rabia que le llame "Ronald"]** ; que no llevaba un sombrero; porque él, como Harry, era nuevo.

-Así que,- empezó Harry nerviosamente; y mordió una gruesa y jugosa tira de beicon perfectamente frito.- ¿Qué sombrero seleccionador crees que elegirás **[Acabo de sufrir una embolia]**?

-Oh, definitivamente elegiré Slytherin,- declaró Ronald confiadamente; y empezó a comer su harina de avena con las manos **[Bueno, para ser justa, Ron tenía tendencia a comer como un cerdo]**.- Toda mi familia es Slytherins.- Señaló a los incontables pelirrojos todavía sentados a la mesa; y todos se volvieron hacia Harry y sonrieron y le saludaron.- ¡Tú también deberías convertirte en un Slytherin! ¡Podríamos hacerlo juntos!

-Hm,- pronunció Harry ponderosamente; y le dio un mordisco a los huevos.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas en qué creen los Slytherins?

-¡Desde luego!- replicó Ronald extasiosamente **[¿Te encuentras bien?]** ; y continuó comiendo su harina de avena.- Bueno, lo primero de todo, nosotros creemos en la Biblia.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- reaccionó Harry felizmente; y se tomó un trago de zumo de naranja.- Yo también creo. ¿Quizá sea un Slytherin después de todo **[Curiosamente, esta misma pregunta se la ha hecho el Harry original un millón de veces]**?

-Pero espera-¡eso no es todo!- continuó Ronald excitadamente; y bajó su harina de avena con leche.- Los Sombreros Gryffindor también creen en la Biblia. Pero los Slytherin tienen todavía _más cosas_. Tenemos un libro lleno de guías sobre cómo ser una buena persona, y un grupo entero de Sombreros Slytherin para decirnos qué hacer.

Harry arrugó su inocente e infantil ceño; y le dio otro mordico a la harina de avena; y preguntó confusamente,

-¿Para qué necesitas todo eso si tienes la Biblia?

Ronald se rió a carcajadas; y se metió más harina de avena en la boca; y replicó,

-¿Por qué solo la Biblia si puedes tener más? Vamos, ¡eso sería como rezarle solo a Dios!

Harry jadeó de horror mientras le daba otro bocado al beicon.

-¡Por supuesto solo le rezo a Dios! ¿A quién más le rezaría **[No, en serio, hace menos de 24 horas que sabes qué es el cristianismo. No has leído la Biblia, no sabes cómo es Dios y, por supuesto, tampoco conoces a otros personajes sagrados. Deja de hacerte el listo porque te vas a comer una hostia]**?

-¿Qué tal a María?- postuló Ronald enfadadamente con la boca llena de harina de avena.- ¡Al menos tienes que adorarla a ella!

-¿Te refieres a la mamá de Nuestro Señor **[PERO QUE NO PUEDES SABER ESTO, COÑO]**?- demandó Harry escandalizado; y masticó el beicon.- ¿No la adoro **[¡Tú sabrás!]**?

-¡Bueno, entonces, Dios te odia!- proclamó Ronald simplemente; y trozos de beicon salieron volando de su boca mientras lo hacía **[Qué asco]**.

Harry estaba cuidadoso; porque él era nuevo en esta cosa del Cristianismo **[Pues a ver si se le nota]** ; pero no pensaba que Dios fuese a odiarle por no adorar a Su mami. Por el contrario: tenía la corazonada de que Dios quería que solo le adorasen a Él **[Me gusta que, para los creyentes, Dios es un ser de amor, luz y paz, pero siempre lo pintan como un cabrón egoísta e inseguro]**.

-No le escuches,- comentó una voz adormilada y prepotente por detrás de Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta; y vio a una chica como de su edad. Su pálido pelo rubio estaba atado en trenzas; y llevaba una camiseta hippie y vaqueros desteñidos y flores en su pelo **[Ay, Dios mío, que es Luna]**. Símbolos de "paz" y parches de asnos **[Creo que dice esto porque el asno es el animal que representa al partido demócrata en .]** estaban pegados por toda su ropa.

-No deberías convertirte en un Sombrero Slytherin,- continuó la chica confiadamente; y estaba comiendo lo que se suponía que tenía que ser beicon; pero no olía ni sabía como beicon. No tenía ese sabor ahumado y cárnico que se supone que tiene el beicon. En su lugar, sabía como vegetales mezclados y tintados de rojo **[1. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? 2. Parece que es vegana y la autora la juzga por ello]**. ¡Eag! Harry elegiría el beicon real sobre ese otro en cualquier momento.- Son demasiado estrictos.

Harry hmmeó escépticamente. No estaba seguro de todo ese asunto de Slytherin; ¡pero la palabra "estricto" no era lo que le venía a la cabeza!

-Deberías convertirte en un Sombrero Hufflepuff,- instruyó la chica arrogantemente **[Sí, porque Luna y los Hufflepuff se caracterizan por ser unos arrogantes]** ; y continuó mordisqueando su desayuno.- Eso es lo que yo voy a hacer **[A ver, entiendo lo que está intentando hacer, pero no puedo apoyar que cambie a todo el mundo de Casa porque sí. Podría haber explicado la temática de Slytherin con Draco, que es lo suyo, la de Gryffindor con Ron y la de Ravenclaw con Luna]**.

-¿En qué creen los Sombreros Hufflepuff?- ponderó Harry en voz alta; y le dio un mordisco a su beicon real. ¡Oh, cuánto quería encontrar el verdadero Sombrero!

-Los Sombreros Hufflepuff creen en la Biblia; pero solo en parte,- explicó Luna casualmente; y se continuaba alimentando de esa cosa.- No creemos en las cosas contra la fornicación y la bebida y el socialismo **[El socialismo es una corriente de pensamiento moderna, así que dudo mucho que aparezca en la Biblia]** ; pero realmente nos gusta Mateo 7:1; y eso es todo. ¡Somos realmente divertidos y parecemos muy amables y muy tolerantes siempre que estés de acuerdo con nosotros **[¿Quién habla así de uno mismo?]**!

Fue entonces cuando una risa burlona levantó ecos por toda la cafetería. Un jovencito chulesco como de la edad de Harry con el pelo repeinado hacia atrás incluso más rubio pálido que el de Luna y llevando un chaleco y pantalones de color caqui caminó lánguidamente entre las filas de mesas.

-Por favor, ignora a los tontos,- arrastró chulescamente las palabras Draco.- Luna aquí presente cree que puede tener una carrera incluso aunque es una mujer; y las mujeres son estúpidas.

Harry jadeó ante tan horrible persona **[Pues las ideas de la autora y del propio Harry no están tan alejadas]**. ¡Qué cosa tan mala que decir!

-¡Las mujeres no deberían no tener carreras porque las mujeres sean estúpidas!- gritó Harry indignantemente.- ¡Las mujeres no son estúpidas en absoluto! ¡Las mujeres no deberían tener carreras porque son cuidadoras y adorables y sus dones se aprovechan mejor en casa!

Draco jadeó cuidadosamente.

-¡Estás diluyendo la verdad! ¡Las mujeres están por debajo de los hombres!

-¡No, no lo estoy **[¿No estás mintiendo o nos estás diciendo sutilmente que te sientes mujer?]**!- contraatacó valientemente Harry.- ¡Estás retorciendo la verdad para poder ser malo con ella! ¡Las mujeres no están por debajo de los hombres! ¡Hombres y mujeres son simplemente diferentes!

Luna le sonrió agradecidamente.

 **[Chicos, chicos, no os peleéis. Os daré una hostia por machista a cada uno y todos contentos]**

Draco estaba claramente buscando como sostener su argumento aquí-¡no hay mucho en lo que sostenerse cuando estás lleno de odio!-pero finalmente salió con,

-¡Bueno, al menos yo no como con Sombreros Slytherin! ¡Odio a los Slytherins **[Jamás pensé que leería a Draco decir tal atrocidad]**!

Ronald empezó a llorar sobre su harina de avena **[Sí, precisamente Ron que, de los tres protagonistas, es el único que se ha liado a golpes con cualquiera que le levantase la voz]**.

-¡Yo no odio a los Sombreros Slytherin!- declaró Harry valientemente.- Creo que deberían convertirse en Sombreros Gryffindor; ¡pero eso es porque los _quiero_ **[Pero si apenas les conoces y no sabes en qué creen los de Gryffindor]**! Además, ¡el Señor comiócon pecadores _todo el tiempo_ **[JA JA JA JA. Les ha insultado sutilmente. JA JA JA JA]**!

-Gracias, Harry **[Este es tonto]** ,- susurró Ronald entre lágrimas.

-Bueno-bueno-simplemente deberías convertirte en un Sombrero Ravenclaw, justo como yo,- escupió Draco fanfarrionosamente.- Somos realmente el mejor Sombrero.

-Creo que quieres decir, "Somos realmente el sombrero más _odioso_ ,"- le corrigió Harry inteligentemente; y entonces saltó sobre la mesa; y se puso de rodillas; y alzó sus manos hacia el techo del Gran Comedor; y aulló,- Querido Señor, ¡he tomado una decisión! ¡Soy un SOMBRERO GRYFFINDOR!

 **[Mirad, todo este lío de los "sombreros" me está dando dolor de cabeza.**

 **Para el que no lo sepa, en Hogwarts existen cuatro Casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Cada una destaca por una serie de características y los nuevos alumnos son seleccionados para una u otra gracia al Sombrero Seleccionador, que es un sombrero antiguo capaz de leer la mente y hablar. Entiendo lo que ha intentado hacer con las Casas pero, además de poner a los personajes en Casas que no son la suya sin ningún motivo, ha querido conservar lo del sombrero de una forma muy ridícula.**

 **Además, para ella un "sombrero" es una asociación, una persona que pertenece a una asociación y el propio sombrero, con lo que todo se vuelve mucho más confuso. Y llama "sombreros seleccionadores" a lo que deberían llamarse "sombreros seleccionados", ¿no?**

 **Por otra parte, me gusta que Harry haya elegido ser un Gryffindor sin conocer sus creencias. Lo único que sabe que no adoran estatuas, pero bien podrían beber la sangre de niños inocentes o amputarse los dedos de los pies porque son impíos y él no lo sabría]**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 _Mateo 7:1 - No juzguéis si no queréis ser juzgados._


	7. Capítulo 7: El prepotente

**Capítulo 7.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Fiu, este capítulo me llevó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. Hay mucho que hacer aquí en el Fuerte de los Parsons, algunos días, pienso que jamás me pondré al día. Pero ahora que las pequeñas están dormidas, finalmente me voy a poner con los últimos detalles de este pequeño capítulo. ¡Siento la espera!_

 _Sin embargo, han estado llegando unas cuantas preguntas y comentarios; y he pensado que debería tomarme un tiempo para responder unas pocas; porque no tengo tiempo para contestar individualmente. Primero de todo, para todas las mamis que han demostrado su aprecio a esta pequeña historia mía: ¡gracias! Vuestro apoyo me mantiene escribiendo. Sin embargo, recordad-la gloria no es mía; es la obra de una causa mayor. Y a la gente que me insulta: un Cristiano creyente-en-la-Biblia es como un gran monstruo feo que vive bajo un puente; ¿y querer que todo el mundo haga lo correcto y vaya al cielo lo convierten a uno en un "fanático", hmmm_ **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien?]** _? ¡Bueno, aquí tenéis el mundo moderno! Y finalmente, para la gente que dice que estoy "promoviendo el odio"-echadle un ojo a algunos de los comentarios publicados aquí; diciendo que soy una escritora terrible y una madre terrible cuyas hijas la odiarán un día. ¿Quién es quien está promoviendo el odio aquí? ¡Porque no creo que sea yo_ **[A ver, siendo sincera, considero que sí promueves el odio porque, aunque vas de buena cristiana por la vida, no respetas las ideas de los demás. Petunia es atea y la tachas de ignorante, Ron adora estatuas y haces que parezca muy maleducado, Luna es hippie y la llamas arrogante y Draco… Bueno, es que Draco es un capullo]** _!_

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos cuando una gorra de béisbol amarilla y roja con un león bordado en el frente apareció en la cabeza de Harry. Se bajó de un salto de la mesa hábilmente y aterrizó sobre sus pequeños pies. Podía sentir el amor del Señor penetrando en su interior **[¿QUÉ?]** ; y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Estuvo incluso más seguro de su decisión cuando Hermione corrió hacia él atravesando la cafetería y le dio un gran abrazo espontaneo **[Madre mía, que su brújula moral está más al sur de lo que creía]**. Ella también llevaba una gorra de béisbol roja y amarilla; aunque su gorra llevaba un gatito en ella en lugar de un león **[¿Qué me estás contando, desgraciada? ¿Me estás diciendo que, si eres una Ravenclaw, llevas un gorrión en lugar de un cuervo? ¿Qué puta mierda es esa?]**.

-¡Soy tan feliz, Harry!- gritó felizmente, delicadas lágrimas cayendo por su cara.- Cuando te vi comiendo con esa familia, tuve tanto miedo. Pensé que te convertirías en un Slytherin.

 **[Sinceramente, no entiendo como en este colegio no se han liado a hostias los miembros de los diferentes "sombreros".**

 **En la historia original, las Casas servían para crear una fraternidad entre los alumnos de un mismo grupo y, a la vez, generar un ambiente de sana competitividad. Al final una Casa solo era mejor que las demás si sus miembros se esforzaban todo el año para conseguir la Copa de las Casas. Aquí, sin embargo, todos son unos prepotentes que creen tener la verdad absoluta y miran a los demás por encima del hombro]**

-Jamás te preocupes por eso,- declaró Harry brava y valientemente.- Soy un Gryffindor, ahora y siempre.

-Bien elegido,- declaró Dumbledore aprobantemente mientras daba pasos largos y energéticos a través de la abarrotada y ruidosa habitación.- ¡Bienvenido al Sombrero Gryffindor, Harry!

Harry radió felizmente. ¡Realmente, había sido bendecido! Mientras se sentaba a terminar su desayuno; y seguía brillando de felicidad **[Espera, ¿radia de verdad? ¿Es radiactivo?]** , se sentó de nuevo junto a Ronald.

-¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo, incluso aunque eres un Sombrero diferente?- preguntó Ronald tímidamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- declaró Harry generosamente **[Harry tiene una hostia que no se la termina]** ; y empezó a comerse sus huevos. Había esperado que sus huevos estuviesen ya fríos-con todo ese tumulto-pero nada más lejos, seguían estando en su punto. No iba a fingir que lo que Ronald pensaba sobre adorar a los muertos; pero seguiría ofreciéndole amistad al jovencito siguiendo el espíritu de Mateo 2:16-17 **[1. Termina las frases, maldita sea. 2. Harry no podría ser más prepotente]**.

-Gracias, Harry,- pronunció Ronald felizmente. Puede que llevase un sombrero negro **[Plateado]** y verde con una serpiente en él; lo que testimoniaba sus creencias Slytherin; pero podía reconocer la pureza celestial-de-corazón, generosidad, humildad y bondad inocente de Harry **[*suspiro*]**. Miró a sus hermanos, todos llevando sombreros idénticos al suyo; y se preguntó por qué ninguno de ellos era así **[Lo de esta mujer está llegando a unos límites ofensivos]**.

-Atención, estudiantes,- anunció autoritariamente el Reverendo Dumbledore mientras saltaba sobre el escenario; y se acercó el micrófono a la boca **[Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts]**.

-Felicidades por elegir vuestros Sombreros,- continuó amablemente **[No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje]**.- Estoy seguro de que todos habéis elegido sabiamente **[Menos los que no estéis en Gryffindor, que sois todos unos pecadores]**.

Harry hmmeó para sí mismo. Sabía que el Reverendo lo decía por bien; ¿pero les estaba haciendo bien a los miembros de los demás Sombreros decirles que todo era lo mismo cuando no lo era? ¿No serían todos más felices si supiesen leer la Biblia y tomársela en serio **[Draco se la toma en serio y es un gilipollas]**? Dumbledore pensó que estaba haciéndolos felices a todos; y quizá lo hiciese a corto plazo; pero a largo plazo, a Harry le preocupaba que estuviese haciendo más daño que bien **[Vamos a ver, Harry, VAMOS A VER. Acabas de llegar, te has hecho cristiano AYER y has elegido un "sombrero" AL PUTO TUNTÚN. ¿QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DAR LECCIONES DE RELIGIÓN O MORALIDAD A NADIE, PREPOTENTE DE MIERDA?]**.

Harry no dijo nada; porque era nuevo en el rebaño y no sentía confiado en su conexión con el Señor. Pero a veces, son los recién llegados los que señalan los fallos que no vemos en nuestras propias comunidades.

El reverendo aplaudió sus manos la una contra la otra una vez **[Le está volviendo a bajar el azúcar]** ; y entonces habló entusiasmadamente,

-Ahora, compartiréis la mayoría de vuestras clases con otros miembros de vuestro Sombrero; así que será bueno para vosotros que los conozcáis ahora. Sombreros Ravenclaw, por favor reuniros alrededor del Sr. Moody **[NO]**. Sombreros Hufflepuff, por favor reuniros alrededor del Sr. Sprout **[Es la SEÑORA Sprout]**. Sombreros Slytherin, por favor reuniros alrededor del Sr. Finnegan **[Seamus Finnigan es un alumno del mismo año que Harry y está en Gryffindor]**. Y Sombreros Gryffindor, por favor reuniros alrededor del Sr. Snape **[¡NO! ¿QUÉ COÑO DICES? ¿¡ERES TONTA!?]**.

Ahora, al principio del desayuno, Harry se había fijado en un hombre-misterioso y alto con el pelo largo negro y facciones demacradas y enigmáticas **[Hemos acompañado a Harry en todos sus pasos hasta aquí y no se había fijado en nadie]**. Estaba vestido estilosamente con un impecable traje negro; y su corbata era una explosión de rojo en un atuendo por lo demás totalmente negro. El oscuro pelo en su pálido pecho estaba casi rasurado pero era notablemente grueso **[1. No necesitaba saber cómo es el pecho de Snape. 2. Si lleva puesto un traje con corbata, ¿cómo demonios le están viendo el pecho? 3. Parece que a Harry le atraen mucho los hombres masculinos, siempre se fija en ellos. 4. Esta mujer de verdad que tiene algo con los machotes, ¿eh?]** ; y llevaba elegantes zapatos de cuero negro en cada uno de sus dos pies **[*aplauso*]**. Ahora se había dado cuenta de eso, en la mesa donde estaba sentado este hombre, había un cartel que decía, "Sr. Snape".

Harry siguió a los otros valientes niños que llevaban Sombreros Gryffindor.

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 _Mateo 2:16-17 - Y cuando los escribas y los Fariseos le vieron comer con publicanos y pecadores, le dijeron a sus discípulos, ¿Cómo es que comieres y bebieres con publicanos y pecadores? Cuando Jesús lo oyó, les dijo, "Aquellos que están enteros no necesitan al doctor, sino aquellos que están enfermos: viene no para llamar a los justos, sino para hacer que los pecadores se arrepintiesen_ **[Dato curioso: esta cita no es Mateo 2:16-17]** _."_


	8. Capítulo 8: El metemierda

**Capítulo 8.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Las cosas por fin se han calmado un poco aquí en el Fuerte de los Parsons; y estoy emocionada por compartir con todos vosotros un nuevo capítulo. Sin embargo, una cosa de la que me gustaría hablar; mucha gente me ha estado llamando "misógina". Eso significa "odiar a las mujeres". Amigos: ¡no odio a las mujeres_ **[A menos que trabajen fuera de casa]** _! ¡Yo soy una mujer! Entonces, ¿qué he hecho para tener a la gente llamándome eso_ **[Pues criticar cualquier forma de ser mujeres que se salga de lo que tú crees que es correcto e intentar transmitir un mensaje muy negativo no solo a tus hijas, sino a cualquier niño]** _? Bueno, aparentemente, decir que las mujeres son amorosas y cuidadoras y buenas. Exacto-¡cuánto odio! Soy solamente una gran y vieja intolerante, ¿verdad_ **[Un poco sí]** _? Esperad-¡incorrecto! ¡Decir eso no es intolerante en absoluto!_

 _Sin embargo, es cierto que lo que aparece escrito en la Biblia sobre las mujeres ha sido usado como excusa para realmente ser odioso con las mujeres. Y eso es terrible. Y hay mucha gente por ahí que cree que todas las mujeres son estúpidas o "menos que los hombres". Amigos: ¡eso no es lo que yo creo en absoluto! Creo que las mujeres tienen dones especiales que no son menos que los hombres. De hecho, creo que; si las virtudes femeninas fuesen más respetadas; ¡el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor en el que vivir! Y cualquier de esos autoproclamados Cristianos que odian a las mujeres y creen que las mujeres son estúpidas y valen menos que los hombres y que Dios no nos respeta; todos ellos recibirán una seria charla de cierta ama de casa ;)_

 _Ahora, ¿eso os suena misógino_ **[Lo que me suena misógino es que opines que una mujer no debería trabajar porque sus "dones" se aplican mejor en casa. Cada una debería ser libre de hacer lo que prefiera. Si quieres ser ama de casa, adelante, pero no deberías criticar a otra mujer por querer tener una carrera profesional]** _?_

Harry Potter caminó nerviosamente hacia la mesa del Sr. Snape. Los otros pequeños que llevaban sombreros rojos y amarillos hicieron lo mismo. El Sr. Snape se puso de pie silenciosamente; y les señaló con la cabeza a los chicos y chicas que le siguiesen; y salió paseando del Gran Comedor.

Les condujo a una pequeña clase con unos cuantos pupitres en ella. Silenciosamente les indicó a los pequeños que se sentasen en los pupitres. Lo hicieron. Él se quedó de pie delante de la pizarra frente a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros **[Si me diesen un euro cada vez que he traducido esta frase, ahora mismo sería casi rica]** ,- les saludó el más mayor pero aun así atractivo de un modo digno pero desarreglado amigablemente **[1. Creo que te faltan varias palabras para completar la frase. 2. Snape siendo amigable... ¡Lo que me quedaba por ver! 3. A esta mujer le pone MUCHO Snape. 4. ¿Hay algún hombre de esta saga que no le guste a la autora?]**.

Todos los pequeños se sentaron con respetuosa atención.

-¿Así que todos habéis elegido el Sombrero Gryffindor **[¿No ves que sí?]**?- cuestionó el Sr. Snape; y alzó una ceja.

-Sí, Sr. Snape,- corearon todos los estudiantes juntos.

-Bueno,- dijo el Sr. Snape; y estiró su alta y atractiva forma hasta su total e impresionante altura **[Esta señora necesita toallas en la silla]** ,- me gustaría deciros que vuestra elección os hará felices; o que vuestras vidas serán fáciles; pero no mentiré. Hay fuerzas oscuras en el mundo; y no les gustan los Cristianos. Y cuando digo Cristianos; me refiero a los Sombreros Gryffindor. Aman a los Sombreros Hufflepuff; porque los Sombreros Hufflepuff creen todo lo que dice esa gente y estampan la etiqueta "Cristiano" sobre esa filosofía; así que los Sombreros Hufflepuff se lo ponen más fácil. Los Sombreros Ravenclaw, esa gente afirma no apreciar **[Tú raro escribir]** ; pero entonces fingen que el extremismo de los Sombreros Ravenclaw se aplica a todos los Cristianos; así que los Sombreros Ravenclaw les ayudan.

Harry frunció el ceño confusamente. Tras la aceptación del Reverendo hacia todos los Sombreros; se preguntó por qué el Sr. Snape está diciendo las cosas tan claras **[Porque le gusta meter mierda y porque siempre quiere que su Casa quede como la mejor]**. Encontró al Sr. Snape refrescantemente sincero; pero también se preguntó-¿estaba la sinceridad también combinada con odio hacia otros que también había visto en el Sombrero de Draco? Pensaba que los otros Sombreros estaban equivocados; ¡pero no quería que el Sr. Snape les odiase por estar equivocados! ¡Él quería ayudarles!

 **[Me da la sensación de que este Harry entiende como funciona el mundo en términos de "yo soy mejor que tú". Aquí, por ejemplo, no tiene ni puñetera idea de qué siente o deja de sentir Snape respecto a los demás "sombreros" y, aunque está de acuerdo con él, presupone que los odia para sentirse moralmente superior, porque él "solo quiere ayudarles".**

 **En otro orden de cosas, estoy pensando que la división por "sombreros" es bastante estúpida porque, si lo pensáis bien, solo hay dos opciones en este colegio:**

 **1\. Que todos puedan usar la "magia divina" y, por lo tanto, quede claro que a Dios le importa una mierda si crees en la Biblia, adoras estatuas o eres hippie.**

 **2\. Que solo los Gryffindor puedan usar esa magia y, en consecuencia, todos sepan que ellos tienen razón.**

 **En cualquiera de los dos casos, este "conflicto" entre "sombreros" no tiene sentido]**

-Y entonces, por supuesto, está los Sombreros Slytherin. Los Sombreros Slytherin te dirán que todos estamos del mismo lado porque están de acuerdo con los Sombreros Gryffindor en algunas cosas. ¡Pero no os dejéis engañar! ¡Su líder está trabajando con… Voldemort **[Me hace demasiada gracia que precisamente Snape esté diciendo esto]**!

Un jadeo impactado y horrorizado hizo ecos por toda la clase. Harry se puso las manos en la boca en un intento por contener su horror; pero seguía estando impactado. Su nuevo amigo no solo adoraba a una diosa; ¿¡sino que ahora también estaba conchabado con Voldemort **[A ver, Harry, que el único supuestamente "conchabado" aquí es el jefe del "sombrero" Slytherin. Los demás están engañados]**!? Todos los pequeños jadearon de nuevo **[¿Por qué?]** ; esta vez estaban todavía más horrorizados **[Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué les pasa?]**. Desde el final de la clase, un jovencito impecable y respetablemente vestido alzó su mano **[En este Hogwarts no hay uniformes, solo gorras de béisbol]**.

-¿Pero qué pasa con la Constitución?- preguntó Dean Thomas articuladamente.- ¿A él no le preocupa la Primera Enmienda*?

El Sr. Snape agitó su cabeza tristemente.

-Me temo que no. Y Voldemort está trabajando a través de él y usándolos a todos. Dentro de poco: todas nuestras libertades habrán desaparecido **[Me extraña que Snape no le haya dicho que no le ha dado permiso para hablar]**.

Dean Thomas alzó su mano de nuevo; y cuestionó coherentemente,

-¿Pero por qué Voldemort odia tanto a los Cristianos?

 **[Yo preguntaría más: ¿tiene Snape alguna prueba para respaldar sus afirmaciones? Porque, de ser así, no veo por qué los demás "sombreros" no iban a estar de su lado. Y, si no las tiene, entonces que cierre la puta boca y deje de meter mierda porque está hablando con adolescente y un día se van a calentar y vamos a tener un disgusto]**

-Nadie lo sabe,- respondió cuidadosamente el Sr. Snape.- Sea como fuere-está actuando; y está ganando poder; y nosotros los Sombreros Gryffindor quizá seamos los únicos capaces de detenerle **[Siempre pensé que J.K.R. pecaba de dejar demasiado de lado a las demás Casas en la lucha contra Voldemort, especialmente a Slytherin, pero es que esto es descaradísimo]**.

Harry estaba nervioso; pero apretó su puño determinadamente. Tenía miedo, ¡pero estaba listo para enfrentarse a este mal **[No estás listo ni para limpiarte el culo solo, ya me dirás tú cómo vas enfrentarte a Voldemort]**!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 ***La Primera Enmienda de la Constitución de Estados Unidos garantiza la libertad religiosa.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Explotación divina

**Capítulo 9.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Pido disculpas por lo mucho que me ha llevado publicar este capítulo; pero-¡tengo buenas noticias! Empezando esta noche, ¡voy a hacer un curso para escritores principiantes en la universidad pública local! Dejando a un lado todo el odio de los Evolucionistas, Feministas y Romanistas_ **[¿Qué?]** _, ha habido críticas legítimas sobre mi habilidad para escribir_ **[Es cierto que usa mal los puntos y coma y que a veces sobre describe las cosas, pero en general no escribe tan mal]** _. Mi madre lo hizo lo mejor que pudo; y realmente me enseñó mucho; pero la gramática no era lo suyo. Me ha costado un poco convencerle-mi maridito no estaba seguro de que me diese tiempo a hacerlo todo si empezaba a tomar clases-pero he creado un horario; y creo que podemos hacer que funcione_ **[Me da MUCHA pena que una persona que tiene un interés tan grande en aprender tenga que pedirle permiso a su marido para poder hacerlo]** _=)_

Pasada una semana del inicio de curso, Harry se estaba acostumbrando lenta y gradualmente a la rutina diaria de Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros. Había desayuno en el Gran Comedor cada mañana; y entonces había una sesión de oración guiada por el Reverendo (los Slytherins se salían para tener su propia "sesión de oración" a su manera; y los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws rezaban con los Gryffindors; pero los Hufflepuffs se quejaban de que el Reverendo citase la Biblia; y los Ravenclaws se quejaban de que el Reverendo no parecía odiar realmente a los pecadores; simplemente odiaba el pecado **[A ver, teniendo en cuenta que aquí hay cuatro facciones religiosas y el Reverendo es de una de ellas, es normal que las demás se quejen]** ). Tras la sesión de oración; todos los pequeños iban a sus clases-había clases normales de Matemáticas e Inglés, por supuesto- aunque eran de un nivel mayor del que se encontraría en la Escuela Pública-y entonces había Estudios de la Biblia e Historia Cristiana.

Después de eso estaba el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor. Después del almuerzo había más clases sobre Historia Americana; y Derecho Constitucional **[¿Esto para qué sirve? ¿Son abogados acaso?]** ; y Entrenamiento de Misionario. Tras estas clases estaba la cena en el Gran Comedor; después de la cual los estudiantes tenían tiempo libre **[Los cinco minutos justos para lavarse los dientes, hacer un pis e irse a dormir. No, ahora en serio, ¿cuándo se supone que estudian para los exámenes? Porque supongo que habrá exámenes. ¿Y no hacen nada de ejercicio?]**.

Era una de esas cenas la que Harry se estaba tomando ahora. Estaba sentando con sus nuevos amigos: Hermione, Ronald y Dean Thomas **[1. A dos de estos "nuevos" amigos ya los conocía. 2. Qué obsesión tiene esta mujer con Dean Thomas]**.

-¡Ciertamente la comida es deliciosa!- observó Harry agradecidamente; y estaba saboreando un trozo de pollo perfectamente dorado.

-Realmente lo es,- estuvo de acuerdo Dean Thomas inteligentemente. Va vestido de un modo muy respetable hoy; y llevaba una camisa abotonada de arriba a abajo y vaqueros azules limpios; y su pelo estaba muy bien peinado **[No quiero sonar racista, pero Dean Thomas es negro y supongo que debe tener unos rizos imposibles de alisar]**.

Hermione asintió estando de acuerdo; y el lazo amarillo con el que se había recogido el pelo le rebotó arriba y abajo.

Ronald sonrió ampliamente pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras metía en su pequeña boca otro puñado de brotes de col de Bruselas rebozados. Ronald tomó el desayuno y el almuerzo con su familia; pero cada vez cenaba más a menudo con sus amigos Gryffindor. Nunca dejaba de alucinarle lo majos que eran con él, incluso aunque él llevaba un sombrero diferente. ¡Un poco de amistad incondicional puede llegar realmente lejos en el corazón de una persona!

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de hermosas personas con alas que llevaban brillantes túnicas blancas pasaron zumbando por las enormes ventanas del Gran Comedor. Halos amarillos estaban suspendidos sobre sus cabezas; y llevaban bolsos de cuero marrón alrededor de sus hombros. Grácilmente metieron la mano en sus bolsos y arrojaron gloriosamente los sobres a los estudiantes que estaban debajo **[Espera, espera, espera. ¿Los ángeles son las lechuzas de esta historia? ¿Qué me estás contando?]**.

-El correo está aquí,- observó Dean Thomas acertadamente **[Anda, ¿sí? ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?]** ; y se protegió los ojos con la mano mientras miraba hacia arriba maravillado.

Harry apoyó su barbilla hacia arriba sobre su mano y observó como en un sueño a estos magníficos carteros mientras distribuían sus mercancías. ¡Amaba tanto mirar a los ángeles **[Una pregunta tonta: ¿cómo me puedo suscribir a este servicio?]**!

Se sorprendió cuando una carta bajó revoloteando hacia él; y aterrizó suavemente sobre la mesa frente a él. ¡Nunca había recibido una carta antes! Le sonrió inocentemente al ángel que se la había entregado; y el ángel le saludó de vuelta.

-Fijaos en eso,- pronunció Dean Thomas fluidamente **[Me gustaría hacer notar que en este capítulo prácticamente solo ha hablado Dean Thomas. Está MUY enamorada de él por algún motivo]**.- Tienes una carta, Harry **[Es muy avispado]**.

Con manos excitadas, Harry rompió el sello y sacó el pergamino que estaba dentro del sobre. Lo aplanó en la mesa y vio la letra familiar cursiva e impecable.

 _Querido Harry-_

 _¿Cómo estás pasando tu primera semana en Hogwarts? ¡Espero que la estés disfrutando mucho! Que te parece si vienes a tomarte el té esta noche después de la cena; y me lo cuentas_ **[Cuidado, Harry, que esto suena a trampa]** _._

 _-Hagrid_ **[1. Me gusta mucho que Hagrid, que en la saga original es prácticamente analfabeto, aquí tenga una letra "cursiva e impecable". 2. Espera, ¿cómo puede resultarle familiar esta letra si no había recibido ninguna carta antes? 3. Y, a todo esto, ¿sus tíos qué están haciendo? Hace una semana que secuestraron a su sobrino]** _._

Harry sonrió mientras doblaba la carta y la metía de nuevo en el sobre. ¡El bueno de Hagrid!

-¿Qué dice, Harry?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente; y jugó con uno de sus suaves y adorables rizos.

-Hagrid quiere que me pase por su casa a tomar el té,- reportó Harry excitadamente.- ¿Os gustaría venir conmigo **[Harry, que no puedes invitar a la gente a una casa que no es tuya]**?

-Me encantaría,- replicó Hermione dulcemente.

-Eso suena divertido,- respondió Dean Thomas elocuentemente **[Creo que odio a Dean Thomas]**.

-¿Puedo ir yo?- preguntó Ronald prudentemente después de haber tragado sus brotes de col de Bruselas.

Harry, Hermione, y Dean Thomas compartieron una mirada cómplice; y entonces Harry contestó amablemente,

-Claro que puedes **[Y una mierda. Habéis estado a un segundo de hacerle el vacío por no ser de Gryffindor, malditos fascistas]**.

Ronald sonrió agradecidamente antes de volver a sus brotes de col de Bruselas.

Cuando terminó la cena, Harry se puso de pie; y entonces declaró valientemente,

-¡Vamos!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Discriminación

**Capítulo 10.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Lo siento me llevó mucho publicar este capítulo; pero-el instructor de mi nueva clase de escritura es lo suficientemente majo como para darme su opinión-no he usado todas sus sugerencias, pero me gustan casi todas-¡y espero que la espera mereciese la pena! Oh, otra cosa-unos cuantos lectores bienintencionados (¡pero equivocados!) se han "preocupado" porque le haya pedido permiso a mi marido para ir a clase. Amigos: no hace tanto que yo pensaba las mismas cosas. La cultura me decía que la sumisión de la mujer era denigrante; ¡y yo lo creía! Todo lo que diré es esto: leed Creada Para Ser Su Ayudante de Debi Pearl. ¡Os cambiará la vida- (y el matrimonio ;)_ **[Es decir, que has leído un libro pensado para lavarte el cerebro y encima lo recomiendas]** _)!_

Hagrid vivía en pequeña casa adorable **[Cómo se nota que se lo han corregido, ¿eh?]** en el borde del campus de Hogwarts. Los pequeños llegaron a tiempo, y el delicioso aroma del té y las galletas salía fuera. Sonriendo con anticipación, llamaron a la puerta.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y les radió **[Y murieron carbonizados]**.

-¡Bienvenido, Harry! Me alegro mucho de que pudieses venir-¡y has traído amigos **[¿A nadie más le parece esto preocupante?]**!

-Así es lo he hecho,- dijo Harry, y gesticuló hacia el destacable jovencito a su izquierda.- Este es Dean Thomas **[¿Pero qué coño le pasa con Dean Thomas? ¿Por qué es "destacable"?]** , un Sombrero Gryffindor.

-Encantado de conocerte,- dijo Dean Thomas inteligentemente **[*aprieta una pelota antiestrés*]**.

Hagrid le sonrió al pequeño, impresionado **[¿Qué es tan impresionante? ¿Qué sea negro y sepa hablar? ¿Es eso? ¡EXPLÍCAMELO!]**.

-Esta es Hermione, otra Sombrero Gryffindor **[A ver, Harry, que tú has estado cenando con Hermione y Hagrid en la misma mesa. Ya sabes que se conocen]** ,- dijo Harry, gesticulando hacia la chica a su derecha.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y saludó. Encantado, Hagrid la saludó de vuelta.

-Y este en Ronald,- dijo Harry **[Y no nos gusta hablar de sus creencias]**.

Ronald miró hacia arriba cual corderito desde donde se escondía tras el trío **[Mirad, yo no soy especialmente partidaria de Ron porque considero que es idiota y un traidor, pero respeto su participación en la historia. Por eso me parece tan ofensivo que él no forme parte del trío. En realidad solo está aquí para que le humillen por no ser diferente]**. Podía sentir que Hagrid era realmente un hombre del Señor, de un modo que nadie en su familia-o quizá todo el Sombrero de Slytherin-lo era. Estar en presencia de tamaña piedad causaba humildad en un pequeño como este.

 **[Vale, antes de continuar me gustaría compartir con vosotros una pequeña teoría que tengo desde hace tiempo. No sé si será verdad o si en algún momento podrá verse confirmada (porque todavía no sé si la historia tiene final o no), pero allá va.**

 **Creo que Hagrid es Jesucristo.**

 **Pensadlo bien: tiene el poder de Dios, larga barba castaña, es el hombre ideal según esta autora y desprende piedad y luz. Además, creo que es el único que ha usado el poder de Dios sin pedírselo por favor]**

Hagrid se dio cuenta del sombrero negro **[Plateado]** y verde, pero no hizo ningún comentario **[No, si Harry ya ha hecho suficiente no diciendo que es de Slytherin]**. En su lugar, con verdadera piedad y compasión, abrió la puerta de par en par para todos ellos.

-Encantado de conoceros a todos. ¡Por favor, pasad!

Los cuatro pequeños entraron.

El interior de la casa de Hagrid estaba decorado con gusto **[Sí, típico de Hagrid]**. Las cortinas eran a cuadros, las paredes eran de madera, y una alfombra de oso cubría el suelo delante de la chimenea **[Más que una casa, eso parece un picadero]**. Encima de la chimenea, en un lugar de honor para que todos lo viesen, había una cabeza de alce **[Otra cosa típica de Hagrid eso exponer animales muertos]**. La mesa de roble en el centro de la cocina estaba preparada para cinco **[¿Cómo es posible? Él invitó solo a Harry a tomar el té y los demás se acoplaron]** , y la tetera en el fuego estaba empezando a cantar.

-Este sitio tuyo es muy bonito,- comentó Harry **[Harry, no seas pelota, haz el favor]**.

-Realmente lo es,- dijo Dean Thomas inteligentemente **[*muerde la pelota antiestrés*]**.

Hagrid sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Gracias! Vivo según Juan 15:19, por supuesto, pero intento mantenerlo ordenado.

Harry, Dean Thomas, y Hermione asintieron sapientemente **[Ron todavía sigue pensando en cómo toda su familia es inferior]**.

En pocos minutos, estaban todos sentados en la mesa mientras Hagrid servía sus famosas galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Masticaron los deliciosos bocaditos mientras Hagrid servía el té.

-¿Qué tal va el colegio?- preguntó Hagrid.

-Bastante bien,- replicó Harry.

Justo entonces, sonó el temporizador.

-¡Más galletas!- gritaron los pequeños con deleite mientras Hagrid se levantaba a por ellas.

Mientras Hagrid cogía las galletas, los ojos de Harry cayeron sobre un periódico que Hagrid se había dejado abierto. El titular en la portada decía, "¿VOLDEMORT VISTO EN HOGWARTS?"

-Fijaos en eso,- murmuró Dean Thomas observantemente, cogiendo el periódico y escaneándolo **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Como Hermione es una mujer, Dean Thomas hará su papel de ahora en adelante, por lo que parece]**. Mientras lee, susurró las terribles palabras del artículo:- Voldemort fue visto ayer por varios estudiantes en Hogwarts Escuela de Rezo y Milagros. Este es el hombre que está intentando pasar una ley por el congreso para evitar que los Cristianos puedan practicar sus creencias. Si ocurre, educar a los hijos en casa será ilegal. Los Cristianos irán a la cárcel-quizá incluso sean ejecutados **[Viva el buen periodismo]** -a no ser que digan que la Biblia dice lo que Voldemort quiere que diga. Decir "¡Feliz Navidad!" o colgar los Diez Mandamientos te incluirá en un programa de "re-educación".

Cuando Dean Thomas terminó, Hermione estalló en lágrimas. Harry le dio en su pelo una inocente y amistosa palmada.

-¿Cómo podría alguien estar tan furioso con Dios?- lloró Hermione.

-No lo sé,- declaró Harry cuidadosamente.- Es una persona horrible.

Dean Thomas asintió sabiamente **[*tira la pelota antiestrés por la ventana y aúlla a la luna*]** y susurró para sí mismo asqueado,

-Primero intentan cambiar el Juramento a la Bandera. Ahora no quieren que seamos Cristianos. Después nos matarán a todos. Es un mal momento para ser un verdadero Cristiano en América.

Ronald se quedó sentado en un silencio culpable mientras veía a sus nuevos amigos temiendo por su futuro. Se empezaba preguntar qué clase de Sombrero era el que había elegido **[¿Por qué? Él no tiene ningún motivo para pensar que Slytherin y Voldemort están conectados. Es más, lo que planea hacer Voldemort les afecta a todos por igual]**.

 _Juan 15:19 - Si fueran del mundo, el mundo los amaría como a los suyos. Pero ustedes no son del mundo, sino que yo los he escogido de entre el mundo. Por eso el mundo los aborrece._

 **[Si os habéis fijado, este capítulo tiene muchas más faltas estando corregido por un profesor que lo que ella suele publicar. Lo único que ha cambiado para bien es que ha dejado de usar los puntos y coma al tuntún]**


	11. Capítulo 11: Qué asco das

**Capítulo 11.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! La clase de escritura está yendo bastante bien; y me he quedado después de clase para hablar con el profesor sobre mi pequeña historia, con la que ha sido tan amable de ayudarme. Tenía un montón de útiles sugerencias_ **[¿Como que dejases de escribirla?]** _; y realmente creo que he sido guiada a esta clase por un propósito mayor que yo misma =)_

 _Otra cosa sobre la que he recibido muchos mensajes-los Slytherins. La gente está diciendo que, de alguna manera, esto significa que odio a los Católicos. Amigos-¡no odio a los Católicos en absoluto_ **[No, qué va, solo los has colocado en una casa asociada al mal, controlada por Voldemort desde las sombras y criticas constantemente sus valores]** _! ¡Todo lo que le deseo a los Católicos y a todos los demás es que vayan al cielo y sean felices con Dios! ¿Queréis saber quién odia realmente a los Católicos? La susodicha Iglesia Católica. Irónico, ¿hmm? Pero pensad en ello-¿por qué si no le mentirían a los Católicos sobre la salvación_ **[No sé, igual porque ellos son Católicos y creen que la salvación se alcanza así]** _? ¿Y sabíais que su líder es Socialista_ **[¿Pero qué problema tienes con los socialistas?]** _? ¡Parece que alguien no sabe demasiado sobre la Biblia o la Constitución_ **[1. Hasta donde yo sé, la Biblia no dice nada respecto a sistemas económicos actuales. 2. La Constitución estadounidense solo tiene valor en Estados Unidos y el Papa vive en Europa. 3. Jamás pensé que me vería defendiendo el catolicismo, pero aquí estoy]** _! ¿Y qué pasa con que solo haya un Dios y no otros? Así que, si algún Católico está leyendo esto…. Te pregunto esto con amor….. considera qué es más importante: ¿tu supuesta religión, o la Verdad_ **[A ver, es que partiendo de que yo, como atea, pienso que tú estás equivocada, podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo]** _?_

Harry, Hermione, Dean Thomas, y Ronald todos caminaros solemnemente de vuelta al campus principal. Difícilmente podían creer lo que acababan de leer. ¿Voldemort, en su campus? ¿Qué harían si se lo encontraban **[Pues lapidarlo por hereje o pegarle una patada en los huevos, lo que os salga antes]**? Rápidamente fueron a sus dormitorios y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatros pequeños se sentaron juntos para desayunar. El despliegue hoy era realmente delicioso: esponjosos huevos revueltos, beicon crujiente, patatas fritas caseras, sémola, gofres, manzanas, zumo de naranja, y té helado **[Me encanta que ha añadido un par de cosas sanas justo al final para compensar el festival de la grasa]**. ¡Realmente, las bendiciones hoy eran abundantes!

-Sigo sin poder creer que se haya visto a Voldemort en nuestro propio campus,- susurró Harry después de tragar un trozo de beicon.

-Yo tampoco,- comentó Dean Thomas perceptivamente **[*suspira*]**.

-Tengo miedo,- murmuró Hermione, y jugueteó con su tenedor.- ¿Qué pasa si intenta matar a Harry **[1. ¿Por qué iba a intentar matar a nadie? Recuerda que en esta historia Voldemort es solo un político. 2. ¿Por qué específicamente a Harry? Ni siquiera se conocen. 3. En esta versión, Hermione se ha visto relegada a tener miedo y ser mona]**?

-Estaré bien,- declaró Harry valientemente, y entonces le dio un apretón de confianza en la mano, y entonces ambos se pusieron colorados.

-¿De qué estáis cotilleando vosotros cuatro **[Esto me acaba de recordar que Ron también existe]**?- dijo una voz. Era chulesca y venía de detrás de ellos.

Harry se giró y vio a Draco de pie detrás de él. Las manos de Draco estaban dobladas y descansaban sobre su estómago. Detrás de él estaba de pie un dos jóvenes **[¿Hay uno o dos? Céntrate]** , vestidos igual que Draco-pantalones oscuros, chalecos de lana marrones, y camisas blancas abotonadas.

-Estábamos simplemente discutiendo sobre algo que hemos visto en el periódico,- dijo Harry amirgablemente.- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros **[Mira, a mí eso de que Harry vaya de santurrón me repatea. En los libros, Draco le despreciaba abiertamente, pero la cosa era mutua]**?

Draco chilló pomposamente,

-Creo que no. Quizá tú estés cómodo cenando con mujeres que no son de tu familia, pero yo no **[1. Están desayunando, no cenando. 2. El día que se te levante la varita, ya me contarás si prefieres o no la compañía de mujeres de fuera de tu familia]**. Sé que soy mejor que las mujeres **[De hecho, esto es algo que Draco diría, pero no de las mujeres, sino de todo el mundo]**. ¿Por qué querría hablar con una?

Harry rechinó los dientes. ¡Había tenido suficiente **[¡Pégale, Harry, pégale!]**! Las supuestas feministas de hoy en día llaman a todo sexista. ¡Un hombre respetando a su mujer y cuidando de ella y dándole los hijos y el hogar que realmente desea lo llaman odio-a-las-mujeres! Tamaña tontería nos puede hacer olvidar cómo es el sexismo de verdad. La verdad es-las mujeres son igual de inteligentes que los hombres; y Dios nos hizo sus iguales; pero igual no significa lo mismo; y cuando tratamos a hombres y mujeres como si fueran lo mismo y les decimos a las mujeres que vayan a trabajar todo el día y que se olviden de su verdadera vocación como esposa y madre; ¡entonces ese es el verdadero odio-a-la-mujer! Y entonces hay gente como Draco, que creen que Dios se lió e hizo a las mujeres peores que los hombres **[A ver, creo que ellos piensan que Dios lo hizo a propósito, ¿eh?]**. Y ninguna de las dos cosas está bien.

 **[Esta mujer me pone muy nerviosa porque su mensaje respecto a los roles de género es realmente alarmante.**

 **No hace falta ser madre o esposa para ser una mujer completa y tampoco pasa nada si decides que eso es lo que quieres en tu vida. Lo importante es que puedas elegir qué prefieres hacer.**

 **Y lo mismo se aplica a los hombres. ¿Por qué un señor no puede quedarse en casa cuidar de sus hijos si es eso lo que desea? ¿Está insinuando que los hombres son inferiores porque solo sirven para trabajar? ¿O que son unos ineptos con los niños?]**

-¡Esa es una cosa muy fea que decir!- gritó Harry valientemente, y descargó sus puños sobre la mesa tan fuerte que los platos se balancearon.

El Sr. Snape miró en su dirección y vio la conmoción que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Estaba vestido muy apuestamente hoy con una camisa de vestir perfectamente planchada y pantalones prácticos que favorecían sus largas y musculadas piernas perfectamente **[Le pone MUCHÍSIMO]**. Sobre el botón superior un poco de la espesa alfombra que había debajo era visible. Llevaba con él una gran y pesada Versión de la Biblia del Rey Jaime mientras atravesaba la cafetería.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente?- preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Nada,- murmuró Draco con la voz avergonzada de alguien que sabe que ha hecho mal, pero Harry reportó valiente y sinceramente,

-¡Draco estaba siendo un abusón con las señoritas **[¿Se puede ser más chivato y lameculos?]**!

Con un jadeo, Greg **[¿Quién?]** , cubrió su boca con sus delicadas manos de largos dedos.

-¡Castigado, Draco **[¿Me está diciendo que Snape se llama "Greg"?]**! Todos nosotros los Cristianos debemos ser respetuosos con las mujeres y tratarlas con la caballerosidad que merecen como nuestras madres, hermanas e hijas.

El Sr. Snape agarró la muñeca de Draco y lo sacó de la cafetería. Harry le sonrió sagradamente al tonto mojigato **[Harry, das mucho asco]**. Draco agitó el puño.

-¡Pagarás por esto, Potter! Esta noche, después de la cena, en el patio-¡tendremos una competición de rezo **[1. JA JA JA JA ¿Qué? JA JA JA JA. 2. Draco es tan retrasado que ha dicho esto delante de un profesor]**!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_


	12. Capítulo 12: El cobarde

**Capítulo 12.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Tenía este capítulo listo para publicar hace una semana después de la clase del último Sábado; pero entonces por supuesto se metieron cosas por el camino como parece que pasa siempre. Pero ahora que las cosas se han calmado (¡un poco!) aquí en el Fuerte de los Parsons; pensé que finalmente lo iba a publicar._

El campus estaba oscuro cuando Harry, Hermione, Dean Thomas, y Ronald salieron de sus dormitorios **[1. ¿Hermione no debería vivir con sus padres? Porque sabemos que tienen casa allí. Y supongo que Ron también tendría que estar con su familia. 2. ¿Por qué se han levantado todos? Que yo sepa, el desafío era solo para Harry]**. Todo estaba en completo silencio, porque todos los demás pequeños estaban dormidos. Las brillantes y relucientes estrellas titilaban dándole su aprobación al justo trío de jóvenes Cristianos **[A Ron le miraban mal]**.

-Estoy nervioso,- pronunció Ronald temblantemente.- ¿No va esto en contra de las normas **[Mirad, Ron no tiene muchas virtudes, pero él no se achanta cuando hay una pelea o cuando tiene que romper las normas]**?

Harry, Dean Thomas, y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada sapiente. No era culpa de Ronald. Era simplemente como le habían criado **[1. ¿Se puede ser más asqueroso que estos tres? 2. Pues a Harry le criaron en un entorno ateo y parece que es la reencarnación de Jesucristo]**. Los Sombreros Slytherin no solían cuestionar la autoridad. Piensan que simplemente necesitan hacer lo que el líder de los Sombreros Slytherin les dice hagan. Nunca piensan que quizá la obra del Señor es importante.

-Esta es la obra del Señor **[No, esta es una riña infantil y absurda]** ,- explicó Harry pacientemente **[*suspira y se toma un chupito de vodka*]**.- Esto es más importante.

-Eso es cierto,- dijo Dean Thomas sabiamente, y no pronunció mal ni una sola palabra **[¿Por qué iba a pronunciarlas mal?]**. Iba vestido bastante respetablente para la ocasión. Su cara estaba bastante limpia. Cualquier mami estaría orgullosa de que fuese hijo suyo **[*bebe directamente de la botella*]**.

-Oh,- murmuró Ronald maravillosamente **[¿Qué?]**. Nunca había pensado que algo podría ser más importe que cumplir las normas **[Ronald Weasley, damas y caballeros]**. Ni siquiera la obra del Señor **[Insisto: liarse a hostias en mitad de la noche NO ES la "obra del Señor"]**. Ronald estaba empezando a preguntarse las grandes preguntas-preguntas que quizá podrían llevarle a la salvación. ¡Simplemente imagina qué habría pasado si Harry no hubiese sabido amar el pecado y no al pecador **[JA JA JA JA. Eres tonta. JA JA JA JA]**!

Justo entonces, Draco salió de detrás de un árbol **[¡Es ninja!]**. Llevaba otro chaleco de lana; y llevaba orgullosamente un Sombrero de Ravenclaw **[Me gustaría hacer notar que Draco ha venido solo al enfrentamiento, no como OTRO que yo me sé]**.

-Bueno, bueno, Potter,- arrastró las palabras Draco con chulería.- Parece que viniste a la competición de rezo después de todo.

-Eso es,- contestó Harry lleno de coraje **[Y acompañado por tres secuaces]**.

-Bien entonces,- Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia.- Vamos a rezar.

Harry y Draco se pusieron de rodillas y alzaron sus manos hacia el cielo.

-Empezaré yo, porque Dios me ama más,- declaró Draco confiadamente. Con eso, gritó,- Querido Señor, si estás de acuerdo conmigo en que las mujeres son estúpidas y Potter está equivocado, por favor que lo parta un rayo **[Vale, esto viene a confirmar que los demás "sombreros" también pueden usar la magia divina, así que queda claro que a Dios sus diferencias le importan una mierda]**.

Dean Thomas y Ron jadearon. Hermione empezó a llorar **[Es decir, que estos tres merluzos no creen tener razón]**. Pero Harry no se inmutó. Sabía que él era un hombre del Señor.

Draco sonrió viciosamente mientras miraba al cielo esperando que cayese un rayo; pero no cayó ninguno. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió. Empezó a llorar.

Ahora, era el turno de Harry para rezar.

Alzó sus manos más alto de lo que las había alzado Draco; y gritó, con una voz más alta de lo que lo había sido la de Draco,

-Querido Señor, si estás de acuerdo conmigo en que las mujeres son tan buenas como los hombres solo que diferentes, por favor…..- por un momento pensó en pedir que a Draco le partiese un rayo. Pero entonces le invadió la piedad **[*empieza a echarle pastillas al vodka*]**.- ¡Por favor, conviértele en un Sombrero Gryffindor!

En ese momento, el sombrero en la cabeza de Draco cambió a uno rojo y amarillo con un león en él; y las lágrimas cayendo por su cara no eran lágrimas tristes. Eran lágrimas alegres. La multitud de espectadores prorrumpió en aplausos **[¿Qué multitud? ¿No se suponía que se estaban saltando las normas?]** ; pero Harry no notó los vítores de estudiantes y profesores. Se estaba bañando en el amor del Señor **[*se bebe la botella entera de un trago*]**.

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 **[Si os fijáis, todo lo bueno de Hermione ha ido a parar a Dean Thomas y todo lo malo a Ron. Lo demás es solo una cáscara bonita que sonríe y llora según le momento]**


	13. Capítulo 13: El que no debe ser visto

**Capítulo 13.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Muchos de vosotros me habéis llamado la atención por la falta de ortografía del capítulo anterior… ¡Oops! Me sentía muy confiada en mis nuevas dotes de escritora en la última clase; y no pensé que necesitase pedirle al profesor que lo revisase entero. De nuevo: ¡oops! Supongo que esto viene a probar que Proverbios 16:18 se nos aplica a todos =) Y por eso, amigos míos es por lo que este capítulo ha tardado tanto en salir… Me he esperado a publicar hasta que Greg ha tenido la oportunidad de revisarlo en detalle_ **[Espera, ¿Greg es tu profesor de escritura? ¿El mismo Greg al que confundiste con Snape, el que tanto te pone? Creo que tienes algo que contarle a tu marido]** _. Dice que estoy definitivamente estoy mejorando; pero sigue teniendo algunas sugerencias. ¡Espero que disfrutéis todos!_

La multitud emocionada convergió en los dos muchachos virtuosos. Fueron guiados por Dean Thomas, Hermione, y Ronald. Hermione alcanzó primero a Harry. Lágrimas de felicidad caían por su cara y su falda rosa de encaje se enroscaba alrededor de sus piernas. Cuando llegó hasta Harry, cerró sus delicados brazos alrededor de Harry en un abrazo casto.

-Tenía tanto miedo,- susurró hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Harry se apartó y le golpeó la cabeza calmándola **[Las mujeres son perros, por lo que se ve]**. Le dijo,

-No hay nada de lo que asustarse. No cuando estamos del lado de la virtuosidad **[Mira, Harry, que te estás ganando la hostia que todavía no tienes]**.

Hermione sonrió admirantemente. Exclamó,

-¡Eres tan valiente!

Harry sonrió humildemente **[Utilizaría cualquier palabra para definirle excepto "humilde"]** y se puso colorado y se frotó la nuca como un tímido colegial **[¿Esta señora ha visto anime?]**. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy diferente cuando estaba con ella que con otras personas. Quizá era porque ella era muy divina. Pero Harry sintió que quizá era más que admiración lo que sentía. ¿Cuál era la palabra **[Pubertad]**? ¡Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua!

Dean Thomas dio un paso adelante y le dio un apretón de manos muy educado.

-Un trabajo excelente,- comentó inteligentemente **[*empieza a cargar el revólver*]**.

Harry sonrió humildemente.

-Fue obra de un poder mayor que el mío.

Dean Thomas agitó su cabeza con admiración por lo humilde que estaba siendo Harry **[*hace girar el tambor*]**. ¡Reamente, una luz brillaba en este pequeño!

Ronald era el siguiente. Le caían lágrimas por la cara y le caían mocos hasta la barbilla **[Qué asco da Ron en esta historia, por Dios]**. Se limpió la cara con su gran mano pecosa. Adelantó la otra para que Harry se la estrechase. Harry le devolvió la acción generosamente **[¿Cómo puede alguien considerarse generoso por estrecharle la mano a un amigo? En serio, deberías hacértelo mirar, mujer]**.

-Ha sido alucinante,- sorbió Ronald honestamente.- ¿Cómo hacer yo ser tan sagrado como tú **[¿Qué hacéis exactamente Greg y tú durante las "revisiones" después de clase? Porque corregir no, ¿eh?]**?

Harry, Dean Thomas, y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada sapiente.

-Quizá,- sugirieron.- tenga algo que ver con el sombrero en tu cabeza **[Menuda panda de hijos de puta tienes por amigos, Ron. Yo que tú les metía un tiro a cada uno y que Dios los juzgue. De hecho… *tira del percutor*]**.

Ronald tenía una mirada pensativa en la cara. A sus muchos hermanos que eran demasiados como para que sus padres los cuidasen **[Y no se está metiendo con los católicos, ¿eh?]** no les gustó esa mirada. Todos juntos, se acercaron y agarraron a Ronald y se lo llevaron a rastras **[Me parece excesivo pero, si yo viese a mi hermano con estos sectarios, también lo rescataría]**. Harry, Dean Thomas, y Hermione estaban tristes, pero desearon de corazón que sus palabras de verdad plantasen semilla y crecer **[Madre mía, que se confirma romance con Greg]**.

Pero antes de que pudiesen pensar mucho sobre eso, un coche aparcó en el aparcamiento **[A ver, ¿no se suponía que Draco y Harry habían quedado para pegarse de noche? Puedo aceptar que la gente los viese y saliese a ver qué pasaba, pero que ahora alguien de fuera venga de visita me parece un poco inverosímil]**. No parecía el tipo de coche que una mami o un papi atareados fuese a tener. No, este era un coche pequeño y supuestamente eco-friendly. Harry, Dean Thomas, y Hermione lo miraron con suspicacia. No sabían quién iba a salir de él, pero tenían el presentimiento de que no sería alguien bueno **[Claro, porque solo las malas personas se preocupan por el medio ambiente]**.

El coche se detuvo. La puerta se abrió. Salió un hombre. Era alto y con la piel pálida. Era un hombre más joven **[¿Más joven que quién? ¿Que los niños?]** , con tan solo una pequeña capa de pelo escondida bajo su camisa **[Qué obsesión tienes, hija mía]**. Llevaba una camiseta y pantalones de chándal y zapatillas deportivas.

Nadie pareció darse mucha cuenta de que estaba allí. Pero entonces apareció en escena la mujer del reverendo **[Aquí llega McGonagall lista para patear traseros]**. Gritó. Se desmayó **[... *empieza a pegar tiros*]**. Ante el sonido de súplica de ayuda, el Reverendo Dumbledore llegó corriendo al rescate. Mucha gente supuestamente "a favor de los derechos de las mujeres" piensa que Efesios 5:22-25 va solo de las esposas siendo sumisas. De lo que no hablan es de que también habla de los maridos sacrificándose por sus esposas. ¡Wow! ¿Suena eso opresivo **[Sí]**? Cuando vio al hombre que había salido del coche, se detuvo y jadeó y entonces gritó **[Y se desmayó]** ,

-¡Atrás, estudiantes! ¡Este es Voldemort en persona!

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Bendiciones!_

 _Proverbios 16:18 - Delante de la destrucción va el orgullo, y delante de la caída, la altivez de espíritu._

 _Efesios 5:22-25 - Las casadas estén sujetas a sus propios maridos, como al Señor; porque el marido es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es cabeza de la iglesia, la cual es su cuerpo, y él es su Salvador. Así que, como la iglesia está sujeta a Cristo, así también las casadas lo estén a sus maridos en todo. Maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres, así como Cristo amó a la iglesia, y se entregó a sí mismo por ella._


	14. Capítulo 14: Extremistas radicales

**Capítulo 14.**

 _Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, amigos! Tengo noticias; y sé que pueden ser decepcionantes para las mamis que me siguen. Mi marido y yo hemos tenido una charla muy larga anoche; y no cree que publicar mis escritos online e ir a las clases sea una buena idea para nuestra familia_ **[Madre mía, que se ha enterado de que tiene algo con Greg]** _. Ha sido una decisión difícil de aceptar para mí; pero él sabe lo que es mejor_ **[¿Cómo puedes dejar que alguien tome decisiones por ti de esa manera? ¿No te das cuenta de que te está impidiendo hacer algo que te gusta por egoísmo?]** _. Me gustaría dar las gracias a los muchos dignos creyentes que me han apoyado en esta pequeña misión mía; y espero que este último capítulo deje bien atados los cabos sueltos tan bien como es posible en un solo capítulo._

Harry jadeó; y Dean Thomas también jadeó; y Hermione estalló en lágrimas; mientras Voldemort caminaba como parsimonia a través del aparcamiento. La gigantesca multitud de dignos estudiantes estaban nervios; pero seguían allí de pie valientemente ante la cara de tan terrorífico horror **[A ver, que es un jovencito en chándal]**. Dumbledore se puso delante de ellos protectoramente y masculinamente.

Harry miró al depravado hombre que caminaba hacia ellos; y pensó en todas las mentiras que le debían de haber contado los Evolucionistas y las Feministas durante toda su vida; y pensó en la depravación vacía y sin sentido que debería él podría haber tenido para distraerle del Amor que faltaba en su vida **[¿Y tú cómo sabes que le falta amor? A lo mejor tiene muchos amigos, familia e incluso pareja]** ; y pensó en como un día moriría; y que no habría un cielo feliz para él, solo las llamas del infierno **[Harry, me das un poco de miedo]**. Harry se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido. ¿Quién desearía más el infierno que el cielo **[A ver, Harry, que no cree que existan]**? Esto ponía a Harry muy furioso **[¿Este chaval está bien?]**.

Voldemort dejó de caminar cuando se encontró frente al Reverendo Dumbledore. Asintió arrogantemente y dijo,

-Ey, mi nombre es Tom Riddle **[¿No se llamaba "Voldemort"? Porque en la historia original tenía sentido que se pusiese otro nombre, pero aquí no hay motivo para ello]** , y estoy aquí para visitar a mi sobrino **.** ¿Por dónde se va al dormitorio de los tíos?

-Basta de tus mentiras,- exclamó Dumbledore valientemente.- Sabemos quién eres.

Voldemort parpadeó estúpidamente; y entonces pronunció de forma infantil,

-Perdón… ¿qué?

 **[Me hace muchísima gracia que en esta historia Voldemort sea educado y los demás se comporten como completos idiotas]**

Dumbledore sonrió inteligentemente.

-Estás fingiendo ser tonto, ya veo **[Y encima le insulta]**. Bueno, yo no soy estúpido. Lo sabemos todo sobre cuánto odias a los Cristianos **[Casi tanto como odias tú a los católicos]**.

-¿Qué? Yo no odio a los Cristianos,- mintió Voldemort deshonestamente.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sigues fingiendo que eres tonto,- señaló el Reverendo verazmente.- Conocemos todo tu plan para ilegalizar el Cristianismo, _Voldemort_.

Voldemort parpadeó estúpidamente otra vez y preguntó malvadamente,

-Espera, ¿esto es por mi cuenta de Reddit?

-¿Así llamas a tu cueva de brujas?- inquirió Dumbledore sapientemente.- Bueno sí de hecho he visto tu supuesta Cuenta de Reddit **[¿Supuesta?]** ; e intenta negar ahora tu odio hacia la Cristiandad cuando has colgado cosas como esta-"todos los kristianos apustan. su religión es estópida y debería ser ilegal. ecribiré al congrezo y les diré que hagan ley."

Harry Potter se rió inteligentemente; porque Voldemort ni siquiera entendía ortografía y gramática correctamente.

 **[Vale, todo esto me ha causado muchas dudas:**

 **1\. ¿Dumbledore ha citado uno de sus mensajes de memoria o lo llevaba apuntado por lo que pudiese pasar?**

 **2\. ¿Cómo ha podido Harry saber que hay faltas de ortografía cuando no ha visto las palabras escritas? Y, sí, en es español es fácil darse cuenta, pero la mayoría de fallos en la versión original no eran fonéticos.**

 **3\. ¿En serio? ¿Este era el gran malvado del que tanto miedo tenían? Solo es un pavo que ha dado una opinión más o menos afortunada en internet. ¿Tan tontos son que pensaban en serio que iba a llevar una ley al Congreso?**

 **4\. ¿Se supone que me tendría que poner de esta gente cuando están siendo tan maleducados y paranoicos? No, en serio, que por un puto mensaje de mierda McGonagall se ha desmayado de la impresión y Hermione se ha echado a llorar]**

-Eso era una broma,- replicó Voldemort no inteligentemente.- Toda esa cuenta es una broma. Quiero decir, ¿"Voldemort_el_escéptico_virtuoso **[Ah, que Voldemort es su nombre de usuario]** "?- se rió con el nerviosismo de aquel que sabe que está condenado.- Por supuesto que no debéis tomároslo en serio.

-¿Crees que la religión es cosa de risa jovencito?- demandó Dumbledore dignamente.- ¡Pues no! ¿¡Qué clase de broma es intentar prohibir la religión!?

-Por supuesto que no quiero prohibir la religión de verdad,- pronunció Voldemort despectivamente.- Eso sería ridículo. Simplemente me molestó un estúpido hombre de paja que algunos Cristianos habían hecho del ateísmo, así que, cuando veo a alguien quejándose de lo depravados y malvados que somos los no creyentes, contesto con algo así. Ya sabes, llevándome un estereotipo al extremo para señalar lo ridículo que es.

 **[Me encanta que toda esta conversación está escrita para que Voldemort sea el malo y Dumbledore tenga la razón, pero es que consigue el efecto contrario. Lo que dice Voldemort me parece muy razonable mientras que Dumbledore parece un loco peligroso]**

-Así que, ¿estás riéndote del ateísmo?- interrogó Dumbledore perspicazmente.

-No, no – yo _soy_ un ateo,- explicó Voldemort pecadoramente.- Simplemente –

-Justo como pensaba,- conjeturó Dumbledore sabiamente; y sonrió sagradamente con la satisfacción de que el Señor había obrado a través de él.- Nos hemos estado preparando para este día; y nos hemos estado preparando para él durante mucho tiempo. ¡Estudiantes **[Voldemort, sal de ahí que están todos locos]**!

Los sagrados pequeños permanecieron atentos.

-¡Convertidle **[¿Qué?]**!- ordenó Dumbledore valientemente; y todos a la vez-los estudiantes empezaron a gritar **[Tengo miedo]**.

-Has sido engañado por los trucos de la sociedad,- chilló Harry sapientemente.- ¡Te mereces arder en el infierno **[¿No decías que había que amar al pecador y odiar el pecado?]**!

-¡Ven aquí!- chilló Dean Thomas articuladamente.- ¡Debate conmigo sobre religión!

-Estoy tan enfadada de que no aceptes la Biblia,- sorbió Hermione femeninamente.- La Biblia es el mejor libro de la historia. ¿¡Por qué no puedes simplemente respetar eso **[¿Por qué no puedes respetar tú que él no piense lo mismo?]**!?

-¡Ahora soy un Sombrero Gryffindor!- gritó Draco valientemente con el inspirado celo que tienen los que llegan nuevos a la fe.- ¿Me odias ahora? ¡Apuesto a que lo haces!

Voldemort cubrió sus orejas con la incomodidad con la que los paganos se suelen encontrar cuando se les enfrenta con la verdad; y gritó fuertemente para acallar la palabra del Señor,

-¿Para esto os habéis estado preparando? ¿Para gritarme **[Este hombre tiene más razón que un santo. El pobre solo ha venido a ver a su sobrino y se le han echado encima como energúmenos sin ningún motivo. Son patéticos]**?

-¡Es la obra del Señor!- explicó Dumbledore acertadamente.

-¿No hay mejor forma de gastar vuestro tiempo que predicarle a un idiota aburrido que solo quería reírse de la gente en internet **[Que alguien le dé una medalla a este señor, por favor]**?- preguntó Voldemort hedonistamente.- Vuestro Señor parecía estar muy preocupado en ayudar a la gente a su alrededor. ¿Ya no es ese su trabajo **[Los tiene cuadrados, ¿eh? Y con la educación siempre por delante. Es admirable]**?

-¿Cómo nos podríamos centrar en ayudar a la gente; cuando hay gente como tú intentando destruirnos **[Pero, ¿este señor no se está enterando de lo que pasa o es que le da igual?]**?- contraatacó Dumbledore astutamente.

-Te lo he dicho antes, la cuenta de Reddit es de broma,- lloriqueó Voldemort patéticamente; pero el Reverendo agitó su cabeza.

-Pensaba que podía ser eso al principio,- comentó el Reverendo siendo justo.- Pero era simplemente demasiado realista **[*empieza a cargar el revólver*]**.

-¿Qué tenía de realista?- inquirió Voldemort desinformadamente **[¿Cómo puede estar desinformado de algo que ha escrito él mismo?]**.- ¡No era ni siquiera sutil! Hice halagos a la sensualidad de los neckbeards* y dije que Christopher Hitchens tenía superpoderes. ¡Se suponía que tenía que ser gracioso! ¿Cómo os lo podéis tomar en serio?

Dumbledore se mofó; y respondió lleno de fe,

-Te guste o no-tu pequeña "broma" es como la mayoría de ateos son hoy en día.

-¿Así que mi cuenta de Reddit solidificó tu concepción de los ateos como un puñado de fanáticos anti-Cristianos que simplemente están furiosos con Dios?- solicitó Voldemort estúpidamente; y entonces suspiró.- Vale, sabéis qué, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la gente se ha dado cuenta de que no lo digo en serio, pero si estoy contribuyendo a desinformar y crear estereotipos, no me siento cómodo haciendo esto.

Voldemort sacó un IPhone de su bolsillo; y empezó a escribir en él. Después de unos minutos, le enseñó la pantalla a Dumbledore.

-¿Ves esto? Acabo de hacer una publicación: "Soy un troll." Es la última actualización que haré en esa cuenta. ¿Contento?

Dumbledore ignoró virtuosamente al hereje; y se volvió hacia los pequeños que estaban de pie tras su protección.

-¡Estudiantes de Hogwarts! Este tonto no entrará en razón **[Espero que se esté refiriendo a sí mismo]**. ¡Salvemos el alma de este pagano!

Y los pequeños se pusieron de rodillas; y alzaron sus manos al cielo; y gritaron a los cielos, con la voz de aquellos que saben que están haciendo una obra mayor,

-¡Dios, por favor, haz que Voldemort sea un Sombrero Gryffindor!

Voldemort suspiró retorcidamente; y agitó su cabeza impíamente; y entonces se marchó depravadamente **[¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega? ¿No te das cuenta de que él ha hablado como una persona normal y que son los demás los que actúan como si estuviesen locos? Aunque creo que está claro que esta es una conversación que la autora ha debido tener con alguien en la vida real y esta es su versión dramatizada]**. Pero aún mientras el fornicador y drogadicto Evolucionista desaparecía en la distancia, los dignos pequeños seguían rezando. Sabían que, si gritaban lo suficientemente alto, podría cambiar el mundo **[Peor moraleja de la historia]**.

 **[Bueno, pues así termina esta historia.**

 **Me ha dejado un sabor agridulce porque, aunque muchas cosas han sido graciosas, en realidad todo su planteamiento está mal. Ha dado muy malos consejos a los cristianos en general y a las mujeres en particular, incentivándolos para que se conviertan en personas desagradables, prepotentes y cerradas de mente.**

 **Espero sinceramente que esta mujer haya cambiado su forma de ver la vida, porque así le va a ir bastante mal.**

 **Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado la historia y os hayáis reído. Recordad que en mi perfil hay muchas más traducciones comentadas que podéis leer.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!]**

 ***Se refiere a esos hombres a los que les sale barba solo en el cuello.**


End file.
